Emotionless
by Katina Wellson
Summary: He's gone. No one knows why. Not even himself. He struggles constantly for a hold on a life that is slipping through his fingers, but he can't quite grasp the stability. And the ones he left behind? Tragic, emotionless casualties. CH 14: Guardian Angel
1. Letters From Home

A/N: June 2007: I'm working on re-writing these first few chapters, as they were written a long time ago and my writing style has changed and improved. I couldn't change them completely, but I did make quite a few changes, and it's probably worth skimming through again

* * *

**Chapter 1: Letters From Home**

They say that time changes people. They say that time changes everything. Things that seem stable and constant can be blown away by a gust of wind. Things that don't seem to fit together can suddenly snap into place in the blink of an eye. So much can happen in one lifetime.

Hermione sighed and put the book down. "Bollocks," she muttered to the darkness. A lamp spilled light over a small corner of the lounge where a young woman sat reading a Muggle philosophy book. It was late—9 p.m. maybe. She couldn't be sure, as the clock had been shattered a few weeks ago by a small girl throwing a temper tantrum.

The brown-haired witch rose from the chair, deciding to retire to bed. She held the book under her arm and began to climb the stairs exhaustedly.

"Mum, is that you?" a voice called from behind a door to her left.

She opened the door softly. "Seth, what are you doing awake, honey?"

"Couldn't sleep." His voice was laced with grogginess and yawns threatened to overtake him. Hermione smiled at her young son.

"Alright, well, try to," Seth opened his mouth to protest. "Or you can start on your Charms homework, which I don't believe you've begun yet, correct?" she asked sweetly, sensing him tense.

"Actually, mum, I'm really tired…I think," he yawned, pushing his platinum blonde hair out of his face. "I think I'll go back to sleep now." Hermione nodded her approval and shut the door quietly.

The door to her right was the bedroom of her young daughter, Cassie. She opened the door softly, and being successful in her stealth, did not wake her sleeping angel.

* * *

_"Granger," he nodded in her direction. The library held several students today, all preparing for OWLS and NEWTS. Hermione Granger was no exception to this rule. She sat in the back corner of the library pouring over a potions book._

_"Malfoy."_

_"Think maybe you could move, Granger? You're in my way."_

_Hermione smirked. "There's no one here, Draco." She glanced around to reassure herself. Sure enough, her particular corner of the library was deserted. Even the students had begun to filter out every so often._

_"Have you ever danced?" his mood changed slightly and he brushed his hand against hers, sending shivers through her body._

_"Of course I have," Hermione stated matter-of-factly._

_"In the rain?" Draco asked, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. A rare sight, Hermione was lost in his shining eyes that seemed to be dancing themselves._

_Hermione looked at the boy and silently shook her head 'No'. Draco grabbed her hand once more and Hermione ran with him to the Entrance Hall. Throwing open the doors, the rain poured from the sky. They sprinted down the steps of the castle. Slipping and sliding, they made their way to a tree near the Forbidden Forest. Draco took her hands and placed them over his shoulders while resting his on her waist. One hand went to push a strand of brown hair from her drenched face. "Is this real?" Hermione asked quietly._

_"Yes," he responded quickly, kissing her forehead._

_"No…I mean…this: us."_

_"Absolutely," he whispered._

_"Okay," she leaned into his strong arms, nestling her head in his chest. The pair stood in silence, listening to the pounding rain on the trees._

_"Marry me," he said suddenly, pushing away to look at her face with the utmost sincerity._

_"Sorry?" Hermione looked up into his smoldering eyes._

_"Marry me," He whispered again._

_Hermione hesitated, trying to read his face._

_"I love you." He kissed her nose softly._

_"I—"_

* * *

He was Ten. Ten years old when he left. One more year until Seth got his letter, and he couldn't wait to be just like his father. 

Seth slowly sat up and walked over to his computer desk. Sleep was difficult that night. He wasn't sure what it was, but he kept having dreams about his father yelling. Over the last few years, the dreams had left him in a state when he awoke.

He sighed as he sat down in the chair and picked up a photo lying on the desk. The frame was chipped in place; the glass was long since shattered. Seth was nine. He was the identical copy of his handsome father. Seth and Draco were about 200 feet up in the air in the countryside, away from prying muggles. The broomstick was Seth's- he had received it on his ninth birthday. A Tru-Touch 7000 was the most up-to-date broom in that time. Seth glanced at his open closet. His favorite broom stood there against the wall. Though he hadn't flown it since then, he would never forget the feeling of the Tru-Touch 7000.

Taking out a pen and paper, he thought of what he could say. He had so many questions, but couldn't write them all in words.

**Hey Dad,**

* * *

_Hey Dad _

_I'm writing_ _to you_

_Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_Just to ask you_

_How you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

* * *

**I don't really know what to say. I don't even know you. I don't know why I'm writing this, other than I can't sleep. Do you have any idea what you've put us through? Mom was in a state when you left. Working and trying to stay on her feet and keep Cassie and me together as well.**

* * *

_Are you happy out there_

_In this_ _great wide world_

_Do you think about your sons_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

* * *

**Cassie hardly remembers you. She's turning eleven in a few weeks. She'll get her letter soon, and I wish you could be here to see her grow up. She's so beautiful, and I love her.**

* * *

They say that people love because they have something they need to give. Love is the greatest of all things, but also the greatest of all evils. Giving someone the power to love you means trusting them that they will care for you. Giving someone your love means giving them the power to hut you and trusting that they won't. 

Hermione sighed and bookmarked her page. "Muggle philosophy…it's all a joke," she grumbled, placing the book on her bedside table. She drew the sheets and a comforter around her and plopped her head on a pillow.

* * *

_"Draco, what's wrong? You're not yourself," Hermione murmured in his ear. The Room of Requirements, found in her fifth year, proved to be a quiet and relaxing place. Hermione and Draco sat on the couch together, her hand on his chest and his in her hair. A far off look was set in his eyes._

_"I'm fine." he said flatly._

_"Draco, please trust me," Hermione begged, a worried look in her chocolate eyes._

_"I'm fine," Draco repeated._

_"Draco, I know you're not," she entwined her fingers with his._

_"Father…is going to Azkaban."_

_Hermione worked up some pity and set it in her eyes before turning to Draco. "I'm sorry,"_

_He laughed dryly. "Hermione…you don't have to be. That bastard got what was coming to him."_

_Hermione fingered a piece of paper, folding and unfolding it nervously. Draco had been so lost in himself he had failed to notice it…until now. He snatched the paper out of her hands playfully, but her face lost its color and became pale. "Draco, give it back," she said softly._

_"What's this? A love note?" he crooned, kissing her cheek. "H—meet me tonight in the kitchens. We need to talk about last night.—R" Draco's voice changed from arrogant to questioning, to accusing, to soft hissing._

_"Weasley?" he hissed, dropping her hand from his as if it had burned her._

_"Draco, it's not what you think. I was going to tell you about it, but you—"_

_"What, that you're snogging Weasley on the side? That you're messing around with him behind my back?" his voice rose threateningly. "I'm risking everything for you, Hermione. What's going on?"_

_"It was an accident. He was going to apologize. We were alone in the common room and he…he kissed me," Hermione saw the anger rising in Draco and worked to calm him down. "But I pushed him off. And he just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry you found out like this—I was going to tell you, honest."_

* * *

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night_

_Do you even wonder if we're all right_

* * *

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not okay_

* * *

_Seven-year-old Seth bounded down the stairs as he heard his mother's voice, "BREAKFAST!"_

_"Mornin' sport!" Seth's father, Draco Malfoy laid the Daily Prophet on the table and rose from his chair. He crossed over to his small son devouring him in a great bear hug. Draco looked at him suspiciously. "Son, you're going to have to stop growing," he said in mock seriousness._

_"But Dad, I'm gonna be just like you." Seth told his father indignantly, puffing out his chest._

_"Oh..You'll be just like your old man! You're gonna be a great seeker on your house team and a prefect. Then you're gonna be head boy. You'll be quite the lady's man as well, sport." Draco winked at Hermione, who was currently setting the pans to wash themselves. Hermione smirked good naturedly and rolled her eyes._

_"But not too soon. Don't want you growing up any quicker than you have to," Hermione said with a small laugh, ruffling her son's blonde hair. Setting Seth down on his own two feet, Draco walked over to the table and started to eat._

_Suddenly, a ruffling of feathers interrupted his meal._

_"Mail's here!" Seth screeched, groping around, trying to nab the owl in mid-flight. Seth's ten-year-old spunk did not seem to impress Ringo, the Malfoy's Snowy Owl, who lighted on Draco's shoulder. He carefully reached up for the mail. In exchange, Ringo gratefully accepted a whole piece of toast from his little master, Seth, having to fly down to retrieve it. "Did I get anything Dad?"_

_"Sorry sport-nothing today. Maybe tomorrow. What are you expecting anyway?"_

_"Nothing," Seth said a little quickly. He didn't want his dad to know that he had won tickets to see the Turning Thatches in Concert. It was his dad's favorite band._

_Draco's face suddenly fell. He stared at a certain letter for the longest time. It felt like days to Seth, but in reality, it was only a minute or so. His father turned the letter over and over in his hands, running his fingers along the edges as if making sure it was real._

_"What is it Dad?" Seth asked cautiously. From his father's face, he could tell it wasn't good._

_"It's not important. Seth, go help you mother clean the house. I need to go somewhere. I'll talk to you later, sport."_

* * *

A/N: So...there it is, hopefully better now.  
If you can read it, you can review it!

Cheers!  
//Kat


	2. Choices

* * *

**Chapter 2: Choices**

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

* * *

Seth sat in his chair, pen poised, remembering the last time he hugged his father. Seth suddenly banged his fist on the desk. After he knew Draco was gone for good, Seth had to learn how to help keep his family on their feet. Hermione worked nights at The Three Broomsticks, but even that provided meager portions.

**I remember the day you left. We thought maybe you were just late coming home from work. After a week, we decided you weren't coming back. I was ten, Dad, ten, what could I do to help the family? You raided your joint account at Gringotts, so Mum had next to no money.**

* * *

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those are just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learnin' how to survive_

* * *

**Mom tried to get me to come with her to the Three Broomsticks, but I had to baby-sit Cassie. Sometimes mom would work at the Ministry. Not full-time, just odd jobs doing this and that. Hell, I don't know what she did, but she came home exhausted. All I know was that it brought in extra money. She was able to put food on the table and that's what my ten-year-old body cared about. Now that I'm fifteen, sometimes I can find a few odd jobs in Diagon Alley, sometimes Knockturn if I'm desperate. The shops pay better than Mom's salary.**

**I'll never forget that year after you left. I don't think I could if I tried. It was too emotionally trying for me-and for mom.**

Mom won't let me get that damn tattoo taken off. The snake on my ankle, remember? I begged and begged for a year. And then, miraculously, a month before you left, you caved in.

* * *

_The days I spent_

_So cold so hungry_

_Were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_The scars run deep inside_

_This tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take to my grave_

_But I'm okay_

* * *

**Sometimes I think that it was good that you left. I've learned to stand on my own feet, and I've learned how to be a man. Something that you obviously never learned.**

**But other times, I'll forget that you're gone. I'll think that I have a perfect family. Then someone snaps me back to reality. I hate you, dad. Because of you, I don't have anyone to help me with Potions, no one to help me improve my seeker abilities. Thanks for not being there Dad. **

Seth shivered from the cold and put his white tee shirt back on. When he started writing the letter, his skin was actually burning with hatred and anger for the man to whom he was writing. He rolled the letter up and laid it on his desk, still trying to decide weather or not to send it. Seth swept a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

His thoughts drifted to his little sister, Cassie, who would be going to Hogwarts next year. Seth knew she would probably be sorted into Slytherin. She was cunning and quick, and loved to prove herself because she was the daughter of the two smartest wizards and witches of the age. She hated being known as 'Hermione Granger's Daughter', but wanted to be her own person. When someone pointed out 'Hermione Granger's Daughter', Cassie was quick to inform them that her name was Cassie Cadro Granger and she was very smart for her age.

Hermione and Seth had both told Cassie that she was not to speak of Draco Malfoy. She was forbidden to tell anyone that he was her father. Seth had no problem with this. Cassie was a different story. She wanted everyone to know that Draco Malfoy was her father. Finally, after many arguments, the young girl complied to her mother and Seth's wishes begrudgingly.

Seth sighed heavily and looked at the rolled letter on his desk. "Layton!" he whispered to his baby small Eagle Owl. Layton looked at his master obediently. "Come here, Layton." The small owl flew lightly to Seth's desk. "Can you take this to Draco Malfoy for me?" Seth thought he might be imagining it, but Layton looked at him curiously, as if saying, 'Are you sure?'. Seth quickly tied the letter to Layton's leg and patted his pet affectionately. "Thanks… I think."

* * *

**A/N: If you can read it, you can review it!  
Cheers!  
//kat**


	3. Picture Perfect

* * *

**Chapter 3: Picture Perfect**

Almost two years had passed since Seth had written the letter: he never received a reply. If he was honest with himself, he realized that deep down, he never expected one. It was the Christmas holidays of his seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

Seth knocked on his front door, the cold air biting into his face. He heard a child's voice. "I got it!" Cassie Granger yelled from inside. She had come home for the entire holidays, this being her second year. The oak door opened and Seth looked down at his sister.

"Hey sport!" he said, picking her up and giving her a bear hug. Cassie laughed.

"Seth! Put me down!" she cried joyfully, glad to see her brother again. The siblings rarely saw each other for various reasons. One reason was that Cassie had been sorted into Slytherin. For another, Seth didn't want to get too involved in her life so much that he was annoying, but stayed close enough for protection.

"Where's Mum? I've got her a surprise," Seth pulled out a photo of her and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that Hermione hadn't been in contact with for quite some time. The picture was taken during their sixth year, judging from the date on bottom. Seth had found it in a book in the library while doing a Transfiguration assignment.

"She's in the kitchen making lunch, come on." Cassie pulled her brother's hand and drug him inside, barely giving him time to close the front door. "MUM!!! Seth's home!!" Cassie yelled. Hermione came out of the kitchen quickly, hair in a messy bun and holding a spatula in one hand.

"Seth! Oh God! You're home!" she cried, pulling him into a hug. "How's school?" Hermione asked, indicating a chair for him to sit down in. "We're fixing to have hamburgers, so sit."

"It's good. I can't believe I'm finally graduating. I'm gonna miss Hogwarts, but I'm pretty excited," words began flowing through his mouth. "Gryffindor is so gonna win the Quidditch Cup this year, Mum-I'm sure of it. The whole team is amazing. We've got Zelks and Spencer as Beaters. I'm serious! They're so great! They've got some kind of connection, but everyone thinks they're mental. I'm seeker, Torres is Keeper—he's made some of the most amazing saves—, and we've got Goldenstein, Acklez, and Montague as Chasers. This is probably the best team since you were in school Mum,"

"Honey, you know I don't do Quidditch," Hermione told her son, magically setting dishes and food on the table.

"Alright," Seth sighed dejectedly and smirked. "Oh, Mum, I have a surprise for you. A sort of early Christmas present that I want you to have right now." Seth pulled out the picture he had found and handed it to his mother. He saw her eyes glaze over and could tell she was holding back tears. He instantly regretted giving her this picture. As he looked at the blank white back-no wait-there was blue ink on the back. "Mum…there's writing-"

"I know." Hermione said shortly.

* * *

_"Oh Ron, you're such a baby!" Hermione called to her best friend. She had just thrown a giant snowball at him and he was on the ground, looking helpless. Hermione ran over to where Ron was lying. She reached out a hand to help him up and he pulled her down. "Harry! Help me!" she cried as Ron ticked her._

_Harry ran over to where Hermione was lying vulnerable. He stood, a smirk on his face, struggling with which best friend to help. Hermione looked at him pleadingly and he gave into her brown orbs. He threw Ron off of her and pulled her up out of the snow._

_Ron glared at Harry. "Harry! You were supposed to help me!"_

_"I am, mate." Harry immediately threw Hermione down and began tickling her again. She screamed until Harry stopped. She got up quickly and ran towards the lake, sitting at the bank. The lake wasn't frozen over, actually, it was warm. Hermione read that it was a magical heating charm in her favorite book, Hogwarts, a History._

_Harry followed behind her, while Ron ran off to the kitchens to get a Butterbeer. "Hey."_

_"Hey," Hermione answered._

_"What's wrong, did I hurt you?"_

_"No. You didn't do anything."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Draco happened," she said, deep in thought. "and I can't tell Ron."_

_"Hermione-" Harry started._

_"Please, Harry, I need you as a friend, not a brother right now. I don't know what to do. Ron will be so disappointed. I know you were angry when I told you a few months ago," Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Yes…you were," Hermione easily countered his unspoken objection. Harry shut his mouth in a submissive manner. "And Ron is much worse at controlling his anger. He'll…I honestly think he might try to hurt Draco-and be serious about it. Sure they've had a few rows, but that was teenage rivalry. But if I tell Ron, it will be so much more than that. It will…I don't even want to think about it." Hermione shuddered slightly._

_Harry put a comforting arm around her as she started to sob softly. "It'll all work out. Shhh. It'll be alright," Hermione continued sobbing into Harry's chest. "Hermione, it's okay. Everything will work out," Harry continued whispering comforting things in Hermione's ear as she continued to shed tears._

_The tears were slower now, and Harry kept rubbing her back while holding her close to him. Hermione slowly sat up, wiped her eyes and looked at Harry. He gently wiped her tears and looked at her brown eyes intently. "Promise?" Hermione asked, sniffling._

_"I promise," Harry assured her. A look of uncertainty crossed over Hermione's face. Harry tilted her head up to look at him. "Have I ever broken a promise? In all the years we've been best friends, have I ever broken a promise?"_

_"No," Hermione whispered to the ground. She then looked up at Harry. "Harry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you. Thank you so much." Hermione said, hugging him tightly. Harry embraced her as well and kissed her forehead lightly._

_Harry grinned. "A brother?"_

_Hermione nodded and smiled half-heartedly._

_"HARRY! HARRY! OVER HERE!" a voice out of nowhere interrupted Harry's thoughts._

_"Collin, what do you need?" Harry got up gingerly, helping Hermione to her feet. He jerked his head at Collin, silently pleading Hermione to follow him so he wouldn't have to face the terror of CCC (Collin Creevey's Camera) alone._

_"Hi'ya Harry," Collin was positively bouncing with excitement. "Well, I decided to enter a picture contest at the local newspaper and I was wondering if I could get a picture of you?"_

_Harry looked at Hermione. "With my friends, of course?" Harry asked Collin forcefully._

_"Er…well…actually. Yes. Of course. Ron and Hermione as well." Collin had really wanted a picture of Harry Potter for the paper, but upon Harry's cogent request, had allowed Ron and Hermione to be in the photo._

_"RON," Hermione called. "Oh where is that prat?" Harry smiled at her._

_"Right here!" Ron had sneaked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione jumped and turned around quickly._

_"Oh!" Hermione said, startled._

_"Okay, Harry in the middle, Hermione on the right and Ron on the left. That's it. Nice smile…there we go. One more…1…2…3…" CLICK. CLICK. "Thanks Harry! Thanks a bunch!"_

_"Collin, wait," Collin turned around. "Can I have a picture of that when you develop them? Wizard way, please." Ron said._

_"Sure thing!" Collin said._

* * *

Hermione blinked out tears and did not try to stop them. They were silent, but poured like the rain. She quietly flipped the photo over. 

_Hermione,_

_They say that it is better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all. Maybe they're right. I spent the best years of my life loving you and I don't regret a single day. God knows what would have happened to me had you not been by my side. Thank you for everything._

_I'll always love you,_

_Ron Weasley_

Seth looked at Cassie. The young girl bit her lip uncertainly. "Mum?" she asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked at her youngest child. "Yes sweetie, I'm fine," Hermione ran her hands over the blue ink and looked at the picture once more before laying it on the counter. "Well, I believe there are two perfectly starving children at this table." Hermione said, lightening the mood considerably.

"Mum, I'm not a child anymore," Seth said with a small laugh. "But I am starving to death."

Cassie and Seth ate with a ravenous appetite, but Hermione hardly picked up any food. She excused herself early from the table. She took the picture off the counter and walked to her room. She opened the door and sat on the bed carefully. Her thoughts were drowning her. She couldn't breath. She needed to talk to someone. And she knew instantly the only person that would understand her right now.

She darted back to the kitchen. "Seth, watch Cassie. I'm going to visit a friend. I'll be back late. Fix whatever you want for dinner. Be careful. I'll check in on you later." She gently kissed Seth's head and Cassie's cheek. She grabbed her coat and went to the fireplace in her room, so neither Seth nor Cassie would know where she was going. She took a pinch of powder from the pot beside the fireplace and tossed it in the glowing flames. She stepped inside quickly and muttered a name.

* * *

A/N: If you can read it, you can review it!  
Cheers!  
//kat 


	4. Let's Dance

**A/N**: This chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. That is the reason it has taken longer than expected. I thought this chapter would be easy, but as I started writing it, my fingers, 'took me in a different direction'.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ_**!!!!: Okay listen up. This chapter is mainly Harry/Hermione, but NOT ROMANTICALLY they are simply better than best friends. The relationship they have in this story is very rare, even in today's world. That is, a boy and a girl, always together, who enjoy each other's company very much, but are not romantically interested.

* * *

Emotionless Chapter 4

**Let's Dance**

* * *

"Harry Potter." Hermione said into the flames as she stepped lightly into the fireplace. Her stomach was doing flips, round offs, if you will. She had not spoken to Harry in about a year and a half. Hermione wasn't really sure why the stopped talking, and remembering that day by the lake, Hermione's heart was breaking.

She tumbled out of the fire to an empty room. She looked around curiously. This was defiantly Harry's room. The question was, was there anyone else? Hermione looked at Harry's bedside table. She gasped when she saw a picture of Harry holding a small bundle of blankets. The blankets seemed to be kicking and screaming, but Harry was positively beaming. Hermione looked around the room for a door and found one. She tiptoed over to it and turned the knob gently.

A faint crying could be heard and it seemed to be coming from downstairs. Hermione found the stairs quickly and walked as quietly as was possible down the them. The crying seemed to be growing louder and Hermione suddenly found herself at a door reading 'Jacey Potter'. Hermione did a double-take at seeing her middle name was the first name of Harry's child. A soft humming was coming from the inside of the room. Hermione found herself staring at the golden plate mounted on the door for quite some time until she finally reached a hand to the door and knocked softly. The doorknob was turning, as was Hermione's stomach. The door opened slowly and the man on the other side looked up.

Hermione smiled a very small smile, while Harry didn't know what to do. "Hermione," he whispered. "Merlin, it's you!" Harry embraced her as well as he could with a baby in his arms. "Oh gods…it's been…years. Come on in, this is Jacey's nursery," the man explained breathlessly. He sat down in a rocker and motioned Hermione to the opposite sofa. She sat down as he moved his chair closer to the sofa she was sitting on. His green eyes sparkled after the initial shock and searched her brown orbs. Hermione silently begged him to say something. "Hermione, it's been a year and a half. Why now?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, it's so good to see you."

"Of course Hermione, but why tonight? We haven't spoken in ages. Of course I love talking to you, and I've missed you every day-"

Hermione suddenly cut him off. "That's Jacey?" she asked suddenly, indicating the bundle of pink blankets Harry held delicately.

"Er…yes. Jacey Tyler Potter. My little girl. She's about ten months."

"Of course, Tyler…" Hermione said, "Ron's middle name…I should have known." She smiled slightly.

"Why tonight?"

Hermione's smile instantly dropped. "There's no use in putting it off any longer. The thing is, I don't know why I came here, of all places. Merlin knows I should have gone to Ron's, since this concerns him, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him. You know, I haven't seen or spoken to him since Draco and I were married," the words poured out of Hermione's mouth like water.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Hermione. You mean to tell me that you haven't told Ron anything since you've been married? He doesn't know you have two fine children? One graduating from Hogwarts this very month?" Harry tried to keep his voice down, but to no avail. His face fell when he found he had awoken his daughter. Hermione held out her hands and Harry handed Jacey to her. She stopped crying immediately and resorted to whimpering.

Hermione looked at the baby in her arms and smiled a smile she hadn't smiled in a long time. "Jacey, Jacey Tyler." The baby looked up at her questioningly. Hermione rocked her arms gently while whispering soothing sounds. "She's beautiful, Harry," Hermione told her best friend. "She's got your amazing eyes." It was true. Green eyes sparkled brilliantly beneath small eyelids. Traces of brown hair were visible on the girl's head. Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Brown hair…"

Harry's proud smile instantly dropped. "Yes," he said shortly. Hermione's brown eyes urged him on. "Katie committed suicide about two months after Jacey was born."

Hermione's large eyes glazed over with tears of compassion for her best friend. "Oh, Harry…" she breathed. Hermione looked at the baby in her arms and motioned for Harry to sit beside her on the sofa. Harry obliged as Hermione handed Jacey gently to him. She put a comforting arm around him as she saw a tear drop from his eye. Hermione felt her own eyes welling with tears as she wiped Harry's tear from his face. "Do you want to go do something?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Let's go somewhere-like we used to."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Hermione, it's six at night. I can't leave Jacey alone. Hermione, I'm not sixteen anymore, and neither are you."

Hermione eyed Harry. "Come on Harry. I'll…I'll get Seth to come watch her. Oh please Harry. I've got to get out of reality. Let's go dancing." The girl on the sofa pleaded with her large, round, brown orbs. Harry gave in, as he always had when they were younger. They sat, Harry's arm around Hermione in a comforting way, Hermione's head on his shoulder, remembering the night they made it a tradition.

* * *

_Flashback The Trio's 7th Year_

"Hermione, come on! It's past ten-thirty!" Harry told his best friend adamantly. They were the only two left in the common room. Harry had stayed up with Hermione, or rather, Hermione had asked Harry to stay up to help her study for NEWTS.

"Harry, I told you, I'm not going to bed until I finish this bloody potions essay Snape assigned, but by all means, go to bed. Merlin knows it's well past Harry Potter's bedtime." Hermione smiled slyly at him.

Harry eyed her, annoyed. "It's past everyone's curfew, Hermione! Come on."

Hermione didn't answer and the two sat in silence for another half hour or so. Suddenly, Hermione started to sob. Harry rushed from the chair in front of the fireplace to the table at which Hermione was seated. He quickly pulled up a chair and sat beside her. He laid a hand on one of her shoulders and tilted her chin up with the other. "Hermione…you've gotta get out of here. Let's go dancing…"

Hermione's red eyes closed for a moment, apparently thinking. "A-alright," she whispered, barely audible.

"Stay right here. Don't move," Harry darted up to his dormitory to retrieve his invisibility cloak. He was back in the common room within a few seconds. "Let's go." he whispered. He walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in. The flames turned bright green. He stepped in and helped Hermione in as well. "The Three Broomsticks!" Harry said quietly but precisely, holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione, who had never seen the Three Broomsticks at night, gasped in awe of what it had transformed into. There was a large dance floor because almost all of the booths had magically disappeared. the pub's lights were dimmed, with a few spotlights here and there and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. A slow song started to play. It was Wake-Up Calls by Kat Kinnovan. Hermione smiled. "I love this song," she murmured to herself, not meaning Harry to hear.

Of course, he did hear her muttering. "May I have this dance, Hermione?"

"Yes, I believe you may, Mr. Potter." Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

It was surreal-if anyone had looked inside the Three Broomsticks at that particular time, they would have seen two sixteen-year-old best friends dancing the night away in jeans and t-shirts amid the formal dresses and tuxes of middle aged women and men.

_He was a saving-the-world kinda guy_

_She was the studious type_

_His motto was always 'do or die'_

She was the kind to play it safe 

Hermione smiled as she rested her arms around Harry's neck. His arms held onto her waist, holding him close to her. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder about the future? You know, what's gonna happen to you, what'll happen to me, Ron, the rest of the people in our year?"

"Sure. I mean, I think about it all the time, if we'll all stay in touch…if the final battle will ever happen…yeah…I guess I think about it all the time. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Hermione said uncertainly.

Harry could tell she was worried about something. "Hermione, just dance. Forget about everything else. Tonight, we're dancing."

_Two completely different lives_

_Smashed together in the blink of an eye_

_He was no normal nine-to-five_

_And she was your typical know it all_

_Fast friends_

_Secrets shared_

_Issues hard to comprehend_

_They got through it all_

_Grew stronger as they went_

_Early morning wake up calls_

To help each other vent 

There were a couple more verses to the song before it finished. A faster song came on, but being in her best friends arm's made the whole world seem to go away. She never wanted to leave. Harry's arms were safe-she didn't have to worry about Ron, Draco, or anything happening at school. She could forget about grades and NEWTS and everything going on in her life. Her parent's sudden and recent murder had taken her by surprise and turned her already sideways life completely upside down.

"Thank you so much, Harry. I don't know what I would do without you." Harry grinned boyishly. Brown met green as Hermione looked into Harry's eyes.

End Flashback

* * *

"Would you change anything?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry was taken aback by the question, but a puzzled look was set on his face. "No."

"No? You would change nothing in your entire life?"

"If I could do it over again, I would not change the lift of a finger. If I did something wrong, it had consequences and I learned from my mistake."

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you're content with your life, Harry."

"What would you change?" Harry asked, getting up and putting a sleeping Jacey in her crib.

"The night I fell in love with Draco." Hermione said defiantly and shortly.

"What? Draco was the best thing that happened to you! You said so yourself. If you had never fallen in love with him, you wouldn't be here now. You would be married to Ron. You wouldn't have Seth and Cassie and you-"

"And I wouldn't have had to deal with him leaving!" Hermione said as loudly as she could without waking Jacey.

"Hermione. Let's go dancing. You can forget everything. Get Seth over here. He has an apparating license, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Cassie doesn't. I'll head-floo them," Harry nodded and showed her to the nearest fireplace which was upstairs in his room. She took a pinch of powder, threw it in the flames, stuck her head in the fire, and called "Granger House". Immediately she saw Seth and Cassie curled up on the couch, sleeping. She hated to wake them, but it was only seven o' clock. "Seth!" Hermione called. "Seth Granger!" Seth did not respond. "Seth James Granger, if you do not wake up this second-" at that moment, Seth rose groggily and carefully so as not to wake Cassie.

"Mum? Where are you? What are you doing?"

"Seth, I need you to get Cassie awake and come to Harry's house. We're going…out. Can you please watch Jacey?"

"You're at Harry's house? You're going on a date?! NO!" I won't come over."

"First of all, young man, you had better watch that tone of yours. Secondly, we are not going on a date. Harry is my best friend. Get Cassie and floo on over." Hermione blew him a kiss before pulling her head out of the fire.

Within five minutes, two sooty figures appeared in Harry's room. Seth and Cassie Granger stood in font of Harry and Hermione. Hermione beamed. Harry surveyed Seth. "So, how's the seeker position coming along?" he asked.

"Great! Gryffindor-wait…how'd you know I was a seeker. I've never told you. Mom?"

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Wow…okay well anyway, Gryffindor is gonna win the Cup this year for sure! We've got the best beaters since the Weasley Twins, no one could ever be as good as them, granted, the best keeper since Oliver Wood, and he's pretty untouchable as well. Of course, you've got me as seeker and that should be enough to win the season anyway. Just joking. Slytherin's in last place-last place! Angela Flint, their seeker was banned from Quidditch for the rest of her Hogwarts career for too many detentions and she's failing all her classes. McGonagall says they can't replace her either. They've got terrible chasers as well, so that's why they're in last place. Ravenclaw's only a few games, five to be exact, behind us, so we've pulled everyone together for more practicing and the new play we've got! Oh man, it's so good, see-"

"Seth!" Hermione stopped her son. "You can tell Harry later. Alright, Harry, you can show Seth everything while I talk to Cassie."

Seth and Harry left, Seth continuing on his Quidditch rampage and Harry listening intently. Hermione looked at Cassie's quivering lip and motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed. "Cassie, honey, what's wrong?" silence met her ears. "Sweetie? Talk to me."

"I want Daddy to come back. I don't want Harry to be my daddy."

Hermione smiled as she gathered Cassie's small frame in her arms. "Cassie, oh Cassie, baby, I'm not going to marry Harry…what gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're always sad and now you're with him and you were smiling. And Seth said that you were going on a date."

"Cassie, Seth is wrong, okay? Harry and I are not going on a date. See, when he and I were younger…seventeen I think, we decided we could go dancing once every week-just to have fun. We don't like each other. We never did either. He always had a girlfriend and I a boyfriend. We were best friends since we were eleven. Okay, now, you don't listen to anything Seth says," Cassie's face lit up. "When he's talking about that." The small girl's face fell. Hermione smiled.

"Okay mummy. Can I go down and see the baby?"

"Of course honey." Hermione lead Cassie downstairs to find Harry and Seth still talking about Quidditch. Hermione sighed. Harry looked over to her and found her ready and headed towards her. Hermione kissed Seth and Cassie. "Be good, now, both of you. If I come back and find that anything out of the ordinary went on, you will both be in some serious trouble. Alright?" Seth and Cassie nodded their heads obediently. Harry put his arm around Hermione and opened the door for her.

Suddenly, an owl flew towards the girl and dropped a note at her feet. She picked it up and unrolled it. Her heart caught in her throat and she stopped walking. She read the inscription and the handwriting she knew so well.

_I'll be there._

* * *

Review thanks: Sorry I haven't ever done these. So here goes:

Dove-angel-17: no problem for looking at your fics! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Lil-ms-sneeky: I'm glad my story made you cry…J that means I wrote it well. Thanks a million for reviewing!

TiffaNy: Thanks so much babe! LYL!

Bluebonnet: Thanks for reviewing babe. You inspire me so much. Love ya tons girl! Dunno what I'd ever do without you.

Gabrielle Madden-Lovato: I'm glad you like my story. Those kinds of reviews are what keep me writing. Thanks so much!

Anonymous: Thanks

Ali Potter: I'm so glad you like me story. Thanks for reviewing. Your kinds of reviews keep me going.

Sena: Thanks for giving my story a try, even though it was against your ship. Thanks a million for reviewing.

Courtney: Sorry for all the delays-hope you're still reading. Thanks so much for reviewing

Voldie on Varsity Track: First of all, I'm loving the nickname. J second, thanks so so much for reviewing.

Lila: I'm sorry for the long delay. Thank you so much for the encouragement. I'm so happy you like my style. When I get reviews like yours, I just light up. Thanks for being a great reviewer-twice.


	5. Of All the Days in the World

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and Co…so sue me. Just kidding.

Everything except the plot and any songs belong to J.K. Rowling, the most wonderful author in the world. And honestly, if I were J.K. Rowling, do you think I would be on Of course. Not really. I would be writing book 6!

The song is mine. One of the most horrible I've ever written, I must say, but I had to have a song and I couldn't find any real ones. So there. J

Previously on Emotionless Chapter 4-Let's Dance

"Do you want to go do something?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Let's go somewhere-like we used to."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Hermione, it's six at night. I can't leave Jacey alone. Hermione, I'm not sixteen anymore, and neither are you."

Hermione eyed Harry. "Come on Harry. I'll…I'll get Seth to come watch her. Oh please Harry. I've got to get out of reality. Let's go dancing."

Her heart caught in her throat and she stopped walking. She read the inscription and the handwriting she knew so well.

_I'll be there._

Emotionless Chapter 5- Of All the Days in the World

Hermione stuffed the paper into the pocket of her jeans and caught up with Harry, who was a few steps ahead of her, looking worried.

"What-"

"Nothing, okay? It was nothing." Hermione snapped. Harry looked at her inquisitively, and a small piece of hurt shone in his sparkling eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione stopped walking for a few seconds to look in Harry's eyes. "The letter-right. It…bloody hell, I just don't understand him." She said as she continued walking.

The two walked in silence until they reached the Three Broomsticks. Harry lived just outside of Hogsmeade so it took a little under twenty minutes to get there by walking. They walked in and gave their coats and Hermione's purse to the man at the door. Harry looked around in amazement. The place hadn't changed at all since he'd been there. It had been about two years since he'd seen the inside of the Three Broomsticks. A fast song was playing and Harry offered his hand to Hermione. "Care to dance, miss?"

"I'd love to, sir." Hermione replied, smiling. Hermione soon found herself lost in the movement of the music. The song ended and another fast song came on. As Harry twirled her around once more, that song ended, and slow music filled the best friends' ears.

Harry grinned. "It's our song."

Hermione gave a small smile and put her arms around Harry's neck. His arms encircled her waist as the song began to play.

_He was a saving-the-world kinda guy_

_She was the studious type_

_His motto was always 'do or die'_

_She was the kind to play it safe_

_Two completely different lives_

_Smashed together in the blink of an eye_

_He was no normal nine-to-five_

_And she was your typical know it all_

_Fast friends_

_Secrets shared_

_Issues hard to comprehend_

_They got through it all_

_Grew stronger as they went_

_Early morning wake up calls_

To help each other vent Now they're eighteen 

_It's graduation day_

_He gives her a smile_

_That says it's gonna be okay_

_She looks at him sayin', 'I'm not so sure'_

_Fast friends_

_Secrets shared_

_Issues hard to comprehend_

_They got through it all_

_Grew stronger as they went_

_Early morning wake up calls_

_To help each other vent_

_Fast friends_

_Secrets shared_

_Issues hard to comprehend_

_They got through it all_

_Grew stronger as they went_

_Early morning wake up calls_

_To help each other vent_

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. When she saw Harry's eyes fill with questions, her smile dropped. She held Harry's hand and pulled him outside, not before grabbing her coat and purse. They began to walk around Hogsmeade. The weather turned suddenly cold and it began to snow, but the two didn't seem to notice. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and looked at her tear streaked face. Harry sighed. "Let's sit over here." He suggested. Hermione complied.

The two sat together in silence for a few minutes before Hermione sighed. "Harry…It's him. I can't let him come back into my life like that-I just can't."

Harry pulled her closer to him in the cold night air. "Was it Ron?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione shook her head. "No." she said inaudibly. "It was…it was Draco." She began shaking with sobs. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry uncontrollably. "Harry…he can't come back. He was talking something about Seth. What could he be there for?" Hermione's eyes searched for answers.

"Hermione…just…one day at a time alright? It'll be okay." He held her comfortingly.

"Harry…I…I'm not ready for him to come back. It's been a long time-and I can't deal with him, what with Seth graduating-Merlin, Harry…he's coming to Seth's graduation!" Hermione started breathing heavily and talking faster. "Harry, I have to write him back and tell him he can't come. I simply won't allow him at Seth's graduation. Seth-he…he would do something drastic…I can't let Draco come. Seth would be furious-he would-"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione," he rubbed her back soothingly. "Ask Seth about this."

"No…no I can't…I couldn't. No…I won't."

"Hermione?" he said in an uncertain voice that said he wasn't sure if she was alright.

"I can't tell Seth. I just can't. Seth would tell Cassie. Cassie would get excited that Draco was coming and Draco would never show up-I can't have that. No."

"Hermione, it'll be alright. You know…I think we'd better go back home…what do you say?"

Hermione nodded silently and looked at Harry uncertainly. "I'm scared, Harry," Harry started to answer but was silenced by her continuation. "I've been through so much-_we_ have been through so much…faced death countless times…"

"But the man you've loved forever walking back into your life is too much." Harry finished for her. She nodded as the two stood from the bench. Hermione's legs wobbled as Harry held her upright. She was still visibly shaken from the note. Hermione turned to Harry.

"I'm terrified. I don't know what to do…" her voice trailed off as Hermione let Harry wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. She laid his head on his shoulder and silent tears fell down her cheek.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione…you'll get through this…and I'll be right there for you through the whole thing…okay?"

Hermione smiled half-heartedly. "Okay." She whispered, barely audible.

They arrived home and saw Seth and Cassie on the couch, Cassie's head in Seth's lap and Jacey breathing lightly as she lay on Seth's chest. His arms were wrapped around her securely, but he too had fallen prey to the monster of sleep. His eyes were closed and his head on the back of the couch. Harry went over and laid a hand on Cassie's shoulder until she stirred. "Shhhhh." Harry whispered. She got up groggily, yet gracefully and yawned.

"Cassie, honey, take the floo and go back home with Harry okay sweetie?"

Cassie was too tired to protest and Harry caught her in his arms as she almost fell because of exhaustion. He carried her to the fireplace, winked at Hermione, mouthed "I'll be right back," and disappeared shortly.

Hermione walked over to the red leather couch and sat down beside Seth. She took Jacey from him and he did not move in the slightest. She held the small child in her arms and cradled her lovingly, knowing that she held the pride and most prized possession of Harry's life. She laid a hand on Seth's shoulder and gently shook him untilhis eyes open. He was a bit confused when first awoken, but seeing Jacey brought him to his senses. "Seth, go home and watch over Cassie. Get her in bed and you get in bed yourself. I'll be home shortly, darling."

Seth yawned, stretched, and consented willingly. "Sure mum." He muttered quietly. He stepped in the fireplace and was soon gone. This left Hermione all alone in Harry's house. She sat down on the couch and sighed. She cradled baby Jacey in her arms and rocked the little girl back to sleep. Her tiny eyelids fluttered shut and Hermione smiled. She remembered when her own children had been that age—she chose not to remember because it brought back memories of Draco that she couldn't think about right now. She was lost in her thoughts until Harry returned from her house.

"Hermione—"

Hermione started. "Huh?" she asked.

Harry smiled and helped Hermione to her feet.

"She's so beautiful, Harry."

Harry's smile widened. "Thanks." he whispered, as not to wake the sleeping child. Hermione handed her to Harry and he quickly put her in her crib and returned to the front room.

"Harry—thank you for tonight," Hermione smiled. She placed her arms around his waist and hugged him. He placed his arms on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"For you? Anytime," He said quietly. "I love you Hermione…and I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you." She looked up into his glowing emerald eyes.

"You'd be quite alright, I assure you." Harry joked lightly. Adding a more serious tone, he cautiously added, "Are you going to talk to Seth about this?"

Hermione stiffened and pulled away from his embrace. "The letter?" Harry nodded. "I don't know…Harry he's been gone for years. What the hell makes him think he can come back just like that?" Hermione's voice had gone from an audible tone to a low, venomous whisper.

"I didn't say he had to, but anyone is welcome to the graduation. If you tell Seth about it—he's grown up enough to accept grown-up things. He can handle it the way he sees fit."

Hermione sighed. "I don't want Seth to get hurt again. I don't want to get his hopes up—"

"You don't want to take a chance that he might have an explanation." Harry said quietly.

"Harry Potter! Whose side are you on?" Hermione's voice raised a few notches. "I have been a single, working mother for nine years or better and I will not allow that…that…man to come back into our lives and try to 'fix' things! I've finally accepted that I can do this—I can live my life without him and he sends a bloody letter!" Hermione crumpled onto the floor. Harry sat gingerly beside her.

"Shhhh…I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Harry said, holding her close to him. Her tears dropped unnoticed onto his white t-shirt.

Hermione sat up. "You're right, of course." She whispered.

"I…I am?" Harry stuttered.

"As always, Harry, you see from the perspective I can never attain—the point of forgiveness. I've tried so hard, Harry, to see it from there. Yet it seems that every time I get close, another memory comes to mind and I can't let go of the hate I have for him."

Harry sat there in slight shock. "Hermione, it's okay. Everything will work out, but I think you need some sleep."

"You're right," she yawned. "It's time for me to go home. Thank you for everything, again, Harry. Merlin knows what I would have done without some dancing!" she tired to laugh as she stood up and helped Harry to his feet.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the dying embers, which soon grew into licking flames. She stepped in, smiled at Harry, and cried "Home!"

Hermione coughed and fell out of the fireplace and onto the dark blue carpet. She cleared her throat and brushed off her clothes quietly and headed upstairs to Cassie's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Cassie fast asleep with the blankets pulled up under her chin. Seth was sitting in a chair and was laying on Cassie's bed with a book beside him. Hermione walked in and closed the book and laid it on a shelf. She gently shook Seth and led him into his room. Seth climbed lazily in bed, with his Ireland Quidditch Team shirt on and a pair of rustic-looking jeans. Hermione looked at Seth's desk and immediately saw what she was looking for. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a letter to her son.

_Seth—_

_We need to talk. Let's go out for lunch tomorrow at 3xD. You remember that place, right? We used to go there all the time when you were younger. Its full name is Dawson's Delicious Dishes, but you always called it 3D. We can go around noon, alright? I'll have Cassie go play at Harry's house—she just loved Jacey. It'll be our day together. We can do whatever you want._

_I love you—_

Mom

Hermione, satisfied with the note, charmed the parchment to hang in midair in Seth's vision when he awoke.

Hermione retired to her bed and found a rolled piece of parchment on her bed. "Maci, did you bring this?" she asked her owl. The owl looked at her questioningly. She unrolled the letter and found small print she knew. Hermione gasped when she read the letter.

A/N: WHAT? Don't look at me like that! I had to do something interesting…geez…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

A/N2: okay well I know this is not what most you expected and I know its worth about nothing. But it's the fifth chapter and I needed a filler and this isn't exciting but I still need reviews…I guess it was mostly about how Hermione is feeling right now and I suppose it explained a little.

Review Thanks:

Juicy-Fruit for Drako—love the nickname! Haha. :-D well thank you for the encouragement…:-D here's the next chapter for you I'm sorry I always take so long to update.

Anigen—thanks!

Sycoticatalyst—wow…:-D thanks so much! That means a lot to me! wow…I mean…thanks…wow! Haha…well…my Kat (my muse) is currently on vacation, so I did this chapter without her—that's why its no good! Haha

BambinoDiNerezza—If I were you…I would think I had fallen off the planet as well! Haha…alas, here I am…updating…like…a hundred months from when I posted chapter four, only to disappoint you with a boring filler chapter!

OtterMoon—a cat, eh? Well I'm sorry if you've turned into a feline right now…for I dreadfully despise cats. Haha. Well…sorry about all the fur-balls I must have caused you!

Now what about Seth? Wink wink…he's a hottie I know… :-)

Moonjava—thanks!

Villainvalkyrie—I made you cry! Sorry, but that's my mission as a writer—you know to write something that people can feel…my hope is that everyone is as into my story as you are! But on another hand, sorry that you had to cry! Hehe…well…this chapter might make you cry…dunno… thanks for your review!

Switchfootlove—I looove switchfoot! Haha…anyway—thanks so much for your review! And by this chapter I think you've found the answer to your question—or at least what Hermione thinks! Haha.

Lila—thanks! Your excitement makes me feel appreciated as a writer! Thank you so much! Yes…Harry and Hermione's relationship is most definitely unique—very rare…something that I am very fortunate to have in my own life! I only hope that others are lucky as well. Thank you for your review!

Kelli—I always continue my stories—just not in a timely manner! Sorry about the delay! Thank you for reviewing!

Angelic Night Godess—thank you for your enthusiasm! I'm glad you're a GC fan…personally…I absolutely love this song. And how dare you assume that he's back! That's a jinx…perhaps he won't come back now! Just kidding! But you never know!

Sweetytweety013—thanks so much for taking the time to review!

NitenGale—thank you for your review! I suppose you got your answer—or what Hermione thinks anyway—in this chapter!

Thank you all for taking the time to review! They mean so much to me! You might not think that they inspire me or mean anything to me because I still take forever to update when its completely the opposite! I live off of these and seeing people that actually like this story makes me want to keep it going! Thanks again!

Katina Wellson

P.S. Please pray for Kat, my muse that she's having a :sarcastic: lovely time:sarcastic in Bermuda…because I miss her terribly and can't write crap without her!


	6. Eyes So Blue

A/N: Here it is! The Long awaited Chapter 6. I really like it, but tell me what you think!

Chapter 6: Eyes So Blue

Hermione woke slowly as the sleeping charm began to wear off. She stood up from the bed and stretched. She trudged into the kitchen where she was greeted by an owl—one she didn't recognize. As the woman tried to take the letter from its leg, it snipped at her and she looked at the letter. It read 'Seth Granger' in perfectly scripted writing.

Hermione pulled out her wand and snapped it at the refrigerator and cupboard and began watching breakfast prepare itself.

"Morning Mum." a tired voice called from the doorway.

"Morning honey." She called to Seth. Hermione sat gazing through the window, lost in thought until Seth came and put his hands on her shoulder. Hermione jumped slightly.

"So…eggs, toast and bacon. Sounds good," Seth paused. "I've missed your cooking, mom," he sat down in the chair beside her and she turned to face her only son. "How have things been around here?"

"They've been fine, sweetie."

"How was Harry's last night?"

"It was fun. For a few moments, it felt like everything was going to be alright."

"Is dad coming to my graduation?" Seth turned away so as not to see the look on his mother's face. If he had seen, it would have been a look of hurt, a lone tear, and a hurried recomposure before her son turned around.

"We'll talk about it at lunch." She said shortly, getting up from the table.

"Mum, I want to know." Seth pleaded.

"We'll talk about this later, Seth. Good morning, sunshine!" Hermione called as she rose from the chair to hug her daughter. "Cassie, did you sleep well?" The older woman flicked her wand at the cupboard and three plates flew out and onto the counter. With another flick, the plates were filled with the recently concocted breakfast.

"Yeah mum."

"Oh, Seth, there's an owl that came by and wouldn't let me take the letter off. He should still be waiting around the window."

"Sure mum."

Seth walked over the slightly cracked window and raised it up. He stuck his head out and looked around. "Over here, Clarisse. Good girl. Thanks." Seth stroked her head softly and the spotted owl flew away into the early morning sun. The young man held the letter and unrolled it as he went to sit down at the table.

"Seth, if you're going to read that letter at the table, read it aloud—otherwise, you can wait to read it until after breakfast." Hermione's head seemed to be a jumble of thoughts, curses, and memories.

"Sorry mum," Seth whispered. Cassie giggled at the sight of her older brother being scolded until her mother gave her a 'look'. The trio ate in silence for five minutes before Hermione stood up. "You two go ahead eating; I'll have to excuse myself this morning. I'm not feeling well." Hermione immediately walked to her bedroom where she laid on the bed and closed her eyes. Seth and Cassie reminded her too much of Draco. Hermione remembered the first time she broke curfew to stay out with him.

_Flashback_

_A hand was over her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of a blonde-haired boy standing over her four-poster bed. She stared questioningly at him. He smirked and removed his hand from her mouth. Hermione looked at the clock beside her bed. It read 4:48 AM._

"_Are you crazy?" she whispered fiercely as she rose from her bed and threw on a sweatshirt._

"_Maybe." The blonde boy replied. He wore rugged jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. The hood was down and revealed the blonde hair that was unruly and mussed. He took her hand and she barely had a chance to slip her shoes on before she was practically dragged out the door. They stole quickly through the common room and out of the portrait ("What in Merlin's name are you students doing up at this time of night, goodness knows what…)._

"_Draco, where are we…?"_

"_Shhh…" he put his finger over her lips. "Wait a second." He led her to the astronomy tower and over to a window._

"_I'll be in so much trouble! I'm head girl, what am I going to…" Hermione was quickly cut off by Draco's lips softly touching hers._

"_Shhh…don't think so much. Look." He pointed out the window._

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She let out a small gasp. "Draco, it's…it's beautiful." The clouds were shades of purple and orange and Hermione had never seen anything more stunning. The sun was just beginning to peek over the far eastern mountains that surrounded Hogwarts while clouds hung over the hills like colorful clouds of smoke. "Oh Draco—thank you. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. He put his arms around her and they sat together on the window-sill watching the sunset._

_End Flashback_

Hermione hated sunrises. She hated them and refused to watch them out of the kitchen window in the mornings. The woman sat on her bed and listened to the distant sounds of her two children.

"I cleaned up last time!" Seth said suddenly.

"No you didn't! I did! It's your turn!"

"No it's not!"

"I'm gonna tell mum!" Cassie whined.

"Fine I'll do it. Don't bother mum. Do you have homework over the holidays?" Seth said quickly as he pointed his wand at the dishes.

"What do you think? Snape always gives us work. I've got an essay due on the effects of the Tellumside—five parchments long—five! Can you believe that? I'm only in Second Year!"

"Yes, Cass, I can. I'll help you on it now, if you want."

"Really, Seth? You really will?"

"For my favorite little sister, anything in the world." Seth picked the small girl up and swung her around the kitchen.

"Anything?" Cassie asked, unbelievingly.

"Anything."

"Seth, can you make Mummy not sad anymore?" The young girl's eyes brimmed with tears.

Seth put Cassie down and looked at her. "Sport, I'm going to do everything I can," He held her in a close hug. "Everything's going to be alright, Cassie. Everything. I promise," The tears in Cassie's eyes spilled onto her cheeks and her big brother wiped them away immediately. "Cassie, don't cry. It will get better."

Cassie looked up at Seth. "Ok." The word was whispered quietly and skeptically.

Seth looked at his little sister once more before turning to leave to his own homework before he went out to lunch with his mother.

"Ahem." Cassie's voice echoed. "Essay—now." She said impatiently.

* * *

Seth smiled and turned around. "Right…about that essay. Have you written anything at all?"

Cassie's essay was all but one page finished when Seth heard his mother call him. "Seth! Honey, are you read to go? We have to take Cassie over to Harry's!"

"Coming mum!" he called back.

"Take your essay and any other homework Cassie. Maybe Harry can help you with it and we'll go somewhere tomorrow." Seth said, corking the ink bottle and holding her quill in hand. He gave her both after she gathered a few books and sheets of parchment. The two raced out of the younger girl's bedroom and into the sitting room where there was a fire going.

"Ready?" Hermione smiled at her children. "Go on, you two. I'll follow you." She threw a pinch of sparkling green powder into the flames. The tongues of fire roared green and Seth and Cassie stepped in, hand in hand as Seth shouted "Harry Potter!"

Hermione fixed her scarf, pulled her jacket tight, sighed deeply and stepped into the flames. Her mouth cried the words, "Harry Potter!", but she heard her mind say "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, for she had long since learned to floo without tumbling recklessly out of the flames. Harry stood before her, grinning. "Hermione, perfect transport, as always." He nodded over to Seth and Cassie, who were brushing the soot out of their hair and off their clothes.

Seth was sporting a small cut. He smiled, embarrassed. "Almost missed it, sorry." He said quietly.

Hermione smiled and turned to Harry. "Thanks so much for watching her. I'm going out with Seth; I'm going to…to tell him."

Harry's boyish grin filled his features; his eyes lit up and his smile reassured Hermione. "You're doing the right thing," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. The woman tired to smile confidently, but knew Harry could read her thoughts as well as her emotions.

"Come on, Seth, let's get going, I'm famished."

"Me too. Bye sport," he kissed the top of Cassie's head and shook Harry's hand. Hermione found some floo powder by Harry's fireplace and threw it into the fireplace. The flames immediately rose and Hermione motioned for Seth to go ahead of her. "Dawson's Delicious Dishes!" Seth said, and Hermione followed suit.

* * *

The restaurant was bright and upbeat, with the newest song by Keely Thorn playing in the background. The two walked over to a nearby two-seat booth and were immediately joined by young waitress.

Seth's face paled and he sat up straight. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and straightened his shirt.

"Hey Seth," the girl said. She wore a short pink plaid skirt and a lime green polo shirt. Her hair was a sandy blonde, pulled up in pigtails, but still clearly streaked red. Her eyes, however, were a sapphire blue she only remembered seeing in one man's eyes.

"Danica," Seth said. "I...ummm I got your letter this morning. I'm sorry I didn't have time to write back. See I had to help my sister with her essay…"

"It's ok. Oh, I'm sorry," the girl of seventeen directed her attention to Hermione. "I'm Danica Fitch. Seventh year Slytherin. You must be Hermione Granger," the teen extended her hand in greeting.

Hermione shook it. "I'm sorry, you just look so familiar, do you mind me asking who your parents are?"

Danica smiled. "Jessica Ricardo and Blaise Zabini; My parents divorced when I was two and Mother remarried."

"Ah, yes, I remember your father well." Danica smiled. Blaise's eyes were a cobalt not to be tampered with, of which he was very proud. The many times she had looked into his eyes…too many nights had she come to the library crying--

"Can I get you anything to drink Ms. Granger?" Danica's voice snapped her out of her memories.

"Iced Tea please," she said looking at Seth.

"Seth?" Danica asked as she wrote on a slip of paper.

"Butterbeer, thanks." Seth ran a hand through his hair again and relaxed on the chair.

"No problem, be right out." Danica tore the slip of paper off and laid it on the table, sliding it under Seth's idle hand. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"Danica, eh? She's a nice catch, Seth. If she's anything at all like her father—no matter. That's for another time. So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Hermione asked, quite relaxed.

"Only since school—wait—how did you know?"

"Oh Seth, I saw the way you were looking at her," his mother answered matter-of-factly.

"Right then," Seth coughed "Yeah. She's great," he had only just finished his sentence when Danica reappeared with Seth's Butterbeer and Hermione's Iced Tea.

"Are you ready to order?" Danica asked.

"Sure. I'll have a House Burger with fries." Seth said.

"And for you?" the young waitress asked Hermione.

"Just a Caesar Salad, please."

"It'll be here shortly." Danica said, her eyes lingering on Seth and his gaze remaining on her.

_Ah, young love_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Seth, there's something we need to talk about and I want to know how you feel about it."

Seth's attention returned to his mother. "Alright, mum."

"I…I got an owl from your father yesterday."

Seth sat up straight in his chair. "You…you did? Can I read it? What did it say? Is he coming to my graduation? Do I get to see him again—"

Hermione held out her hand. "Seth, clam down. Your father said he would be at your graduation, but I was going to ask you first. Seth, are you sure you want your father to be at graduation?"

Seth nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes! I want him to be there, mum! I want to see him again!"

"Are you positive, honey? What if he doesn't make it? What if I tell Cassie and then he doesn't show?"

Seth paused. "You…you're going to tell Cassie? Well…well just don't tell her, mum. Please. I really want him to be there, but I don't want to let Cassie down, either."

Hermione sighed tiredly. "Alright," she said, almost, it seemed, begrudgingly.

"Mum? Are you…are you okay with this? Because if you don't want him there—" Seth was momentarily cut off when Danica arrived at their table with their orders.

"A Caesar salad for you, ma'am. And a burger and fries for you, sir." She smiled sweetly and said, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Not right now, Danica, thanks." Seth said, smiling back.

"Just let me know,"

Seth and Hermione nodded as she strode over to another table to take an order.

Seth was silent as he stared at his food, eating one fry at a time and paying careful attention to each.

"Seth? Honey," Hermione reached her hand and touched her son's. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want him to come." The young man's voice portrayed emotions that should have never been known to a boy of his age. Many feelings raged in that short sentence; it was a statement rather than an answer, with a hint of bitterness and malice. Yet with the same feelings, he also spoke with gentleness and caring.

Hermione forced a smile. "Seth—listen to me: this is your graduation. I want it to be perfect and special in every way possible, and if that means that you want your father to be there, then that's the way it will be. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," seeing Seth's doubtful look, she said, "I promise. Now, how about I write your father a letter right now, telling him when graduation starts?" Seth nodded.

_ Draco,_

_Graduation begins at 4:00 P.M. sharp,_

_ Hermione_

Seth smiled. "Thanks mum," he whispered.

"Now, what did that note say?" Hermione said slyly, barely audible.

"None of your business mother!" Seth's tone was playful and disapproving. He opened the note he had set in his lap and read it once more to make sure it hadn't magically changed.

_ Seth,_

_Meet me at the corner of Elm and Rummy  
Love, Danica_

Seth caught her eye from across the room and nodded, smiling the charming smile that had surely won Danica over. "Mum? Can…Can I meet Danica after this?"

"Sure. Where and when will you be back home?"

"We'll probably just walk around, and I'll be home before 9. I promised Cassie I'd take her somewhere tomorrow. I want to be rested up," he laughed.

"That's fine Seth. She seems like a fine girl, quite charming, really. She looks just like her father, save the hair." She seemed to be talking to a memory, one that Seth did not know anything about.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong?" A boy with a mess of wet spiked hair ran to the girl curled up in a beanbag in the library._

"_No-nothing…I'm…f-f-fine." Hermione sniffed, rubbing her eyes._

"_Hermione, if he did anything to hurt you, I'll curse him so bad—"_

_Hermione looked into Blaise Zabini's indigo eyes and saw truth and honesty. "No…it's not Draco. Please, Blaise, I'm fine. Besides, everyone can see us."_

"_Let's get out of here," Blaise said, helping her up. The two walked out of the library, Hermione following behind Blaise so as not to attract any extra attention she was not already receiving due to red eyes and sniffs. Blaise led her out of the school and onto the grounds. It was December and the grounds were covered with up to a foot of snow in some places. The birds sang, and the wind was blowing slightly. Hermione pulled her black jacket around her tighter. The sun was down, as it was almost curfew hour. Blaise finally stopped at a tree and climbed up it. He turned to help Hermione up and the two were seated side by side quite comfortably in the tree. It was a large and thick tree, so they were not going to be easily spotted, if for some strange reason, someone came looking for them after curfew. The boy stared at Hermione, who refused to meet his gaze, for three or more minutes before finally breaking the silence. "Who?"_

"_M-my p-p-p-par-parents."_

"_Did they send you a howler? Nasty things, you know."_

_Hermione was silent. She shook her head._

"_Hermione?" Blaise said uncertainly. "Hermione, please talk to me."_

"_They're dead." Hermione began crying again. Blaise put his arm around her comfortingly and kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated, stroking her brown locks and holding her close. She could feel his warmth and his kisses on her head._

_End Flashback_


	7. Loved Lost and Living On

**A/N: Special _THANKS_ to my best friend and unofficial beta for helping me write this chapter.This chapter would _NEVER_ have been finished or be half as good as it is without her. I'm happy she can help me and I can teach her new things like what the 'Delete' key does (no joke there, folks)**

**Disclaimer: I got nothin...:'( pobre tomate...anyone heard veggie tales sound track? heck yea!**

**MerryNewYear!**

**Chapter 7: Loved Lost and Living On**

**:Platform 9 3/4:**

The train whistled and Seth kissed his mother goodbye. "Bye mum."

"Bye sweetie! I love you!"

"Love you too, mum." Seth grabbed his trunk, hurried towards platform 9¾, and disappeared through the barrier.

Hermione turned to her younger child, Cassie. "Cass, are you ready to go back?" Hermione smiled as Cassie nodded yes. "Don't get into any trouble, do you hear me?" Cassie nodded again and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I love you mummy. I'm glad I got to come home this Christmas. I can't wait to use the broom Seth got me! I can't believe it!" Cassie seemed to shake with excitement.

"I love you too, honey. Have a good time." Hermione laughed. Her youngest daughter soon disappeared through the platform. Hermione's smile dropped slightly and she sighed, a thing she had become quite accustomed to lately. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Fine children, Ms. Granger." A man's voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "Blaise!" Hermione threw her arms around the man, as her feet lifted off the ground and she was swung around. "I can't believe it! Blaise, it's so good to see you!"

Blaise set her down and she stared at him. His features were the same, but older and more worn. His boyish grin still held its place as did his cobalt eyes as he surveyed the woman before him. Blaise's hair was still black and still spiked, as it always was, when they were at Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Blaise smiled. "It's been too long! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"Well, I'm alive," The man said, laughing. "Hey, what do you say to a cup of coffee, for old time's sake?"

Hermione nodded. "Sounds great!"

Blaise placed his arms around Hermione. She sighed, but this time, contentedly.

"So, Blaise, I met your daughter the other day—a fine girl, you must be proud."

Blaise's face lit up. "Danica? She's my little girl. Slytherin, 7th year. Best thing that ever happened to me."

"Seth and I went out to Dawson's last week and she was working there, she's beautiful—looks just like you."

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. I'm going to miss her when she goes off to train as an Auror. She's smart, Danica, very smart, got 9 OWLS."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds like Daddy's little girl." The two entered a local coffee house and found a table.

"I'll order. What'll you have? The usual? You still drink the same thing?" Blaise asked Hermione after he pulled her chair out for her.

"As always," Hermione was smiling. For the third day in a row she smiled—smiled for friends, and she smiled for the memories she had all but forgotten.

Blaise returned to Hermione and handed her a cup of hot chocolate with three marshmallows. The man smiled and sat down. He held his own cup of black coffee. "Wow… I can't believe it. I haven't seen you in, what, years, has it been?"

"Too long, that's for sure," Hermione replied with a light chuckle.

"So, two children, what are their names?" Blaise asked conversationally.

"Seth is in seventh year, he's graduating in May, with Danni, of course. He speaks well of her. Cassie is in second year. She loves it there." Hermione looked everywhere but into Blaise's eyes, which she could feel staring at her.

"And…" Blaise prompted.

"And…and that's it." Hermione feigned a smile and finally looked into Blaise's cobalt eyes.

Blaise didn't smile. "You haven't heard from him, have you?" the phrase was in the form a resigned sigh as opposed to a probing question.

Hermione almost choked on her hot chocolate she had been sipping periodically. "What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to sound curious.

"Hermione, you know what I'm talking about and I'm wondering because I got a letter the other day—"

"Okay—okay I got…I got a letter," Hermione's head hung down and she felt Blaise's fingers push her chin up.

"Hey…hey, it's okay. What did he say?"

"No! No Blaise," Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears threatening to fall from her lined eyes. "It's not okay. He can't honestly expect that I would be happy to see him? That after he's left me alone for years, he can just come back and everything will be fine?"

**:Hogwarts Express:**

Seth sighed tiredly as he drug his trunk into an empty compartment. He was closely followed by Cassie. He threw his trunk into the overhead compartments and sat down.

"Seth, why can't I go sit with Peter and Leslie and Jackson?" The girl whined to her older brother. "Because I—" Seth sighed. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"Happy Birthday, Cass." He handed her the box and she opened it with an audible gasp. Seth smiled, satisfied.

"Seth…Seth it's so pretty!" Cassie exclaimed. She took out the small ring that had recently been encased in a velvet box. The young girl slipped it onto her finger and admired it. It was a silver band with a ruby and emerald as the centerpiece. The ruby was on the left side of the two and intricately designed on the gem was a snake. The emerald gem sported a miniscule lion. Cassie took it off and continued to examine the fine piece of jewelry. On the inside, etched in clear cursive writing was 'Cassie and Seth'.

Cassie slipped the ring on once more and threw her arms around Seth's neck. He smiled and asked, "So you like it alright?"

"I love it, Seth! Thank you so much!"

Seth grinned. "Get outta here, Sport. Tell your mates I say 'Hello', alright?"

Cassie nodded and darted out of the compartment.

"Shut the—" Cassie was already down the hall "Door," Seth sighed as he slouched in his seat, thinking about the upcoming semester. He was lost in a world of thought when a sudden jerk brought him back to his senses. He heard a small scream and saw someone topple into his compartment. He caught the person with gentle hands and helped them up. He felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Danica,"

"Thanks, Seth," Danica Zabini said quickly, smiling. "I was just walking towards my compartment when we hit that rough spot,"

"It was my honor, milady." Seth bowed, still holding her hand. He smiled and looked into her indigo eyes. Seth's heart caught in his throat. He leaned close to her ear so his breath tickled her neck and his lips were almost touching her ear. "You're so beautiful, Danica." He pulled back and kissed her for only a second and smirked. Danica smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something from the cart, d'you want anything?"

Danica nodded. "A bag of Bertie Bott's, please?" Seth nodded consentingly.

:Coffee Shop:

Blaise smiled. "Hermione, I love getting to talk to you, we have to get together more often."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "Blaise, do you ever wonder what happened?"

"All the time, Hermione—all the time."

"You know I'll never forgive him, don't you, Blaise?"

"Why?" Blaise whispered, staring into the woman's round brown orbs.

"Because he broke my heart, Blaise!" Her voice was a raised whisper.

"Give him a chance, Hermione. People changed." Blaise countered.

"Not him—not Draco,"

"The war changed him, Hermione. You changed him, and yet here you sit and say that Malfoy could never have been changed."

"I can't—"

"Hermione, do you remember your biggest fight with Draco? In 7th year?"

Hermione chuckled. "Of course."

**:Flashback—7th Year:**

Blaise lounged in one of the Slytherin common room chairs. Today had been tiring and the raven-haired, indigo eyed Slytherin wished nothing more than a peaceful hour to himself. He picked out a book from his bag and opened it to the page he had left off on. No sooner had Blaise Zabini turned to page 76 in Fantastic Phantoms of the East than the common room door opened and slammed with such force that it shook the room slightly.

"Bloody hell, Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise asked, trying to mask his surprise.

"Sod off Zabini." Draco snapped at his best mate. The blonde seventeen-year-old proceeded to flop himself ever so ungracefully into a green plush armchair near the fire.

"Whoa, mate. Breathe. That's it," Zabini tested to see how angry Draco really was.

"Stop being smart, Zabini, until you know what's going on."

"Kindly enlighten me," Blaise closed the book and returned it to his bag. _So much for a peaceful moment,_ he thought. Draco's face was knitted together in thought and showed a hint of confusion.

"The girl?" Blaise offered helpfully.

Draco gave a small nod and a large sigh. "She caught me with Pansy."

"Draco, you git! I thought you said Hermione was for real? You said she was special!"

"I know, I know, I know, but I wasn't thinking straight—" Draco countered.

"What were you thinking? Oh that's right—you weren't!" Blaise wasn't yelling, by any stretch of the imagination, but his tone clearly conveyed his thoughts.

"Blaise," Draco situated himself more comfortably, lying with both his head and feet hanging off of either side of the armchair. "Come on, mate, you can't honestly expect me to stay with one girl?"

"You said Hermione was different," Blaise stated simply, deciding he might be here for a while and pulled out his book once more.

"She is, Blaise! She is!"

"Stop trying to convince me, prove it to _her_."

"But…but how am I supposed to prove that?"

"I don't know Draco," Blaise said exasperatedly as he snapped the book shut and Draco jumped slightly. The book was, once again, stuffed into the bag and Blaise began to rise. "Come up with something romantic—a picnic in the moonlight, a long walk on a Saturday, I don't know…something that shows her you're sorry!"

The wheels in Draco's head began to turn "Right…something that shows her I'm sorry—that tells her I only want to be with her," it was an odd scene: Draco lying in the armchair, thinking hard and Blaise standing there, watching him. "Hey, thanks, mate!"

Blaise said nothing in reply but wanted to get away from Draco as quickly as possible before he was involuntarily volunteered to help with the preparations. The young man walked out of the dungeons and decided to take a walk down to the lake, hoping for some peaceful rest. Blaise took the few minutes of serenity he had left before curfew to sort out his thoughts.

He had received a letter that morning at breakfast accepting his application to the Wizard College in the heart of Westminster, London. Ritchet Academy was the most prominent college in all of the wizarding community, along with being one of the most difficult schools to be accepted to. Even though Blaise had been accepted, he was only admitted on a partial scholarship and he had to admit that he had his doubts about the financial side of college.

Blaise reached the Entrance Hall and the doors leading into and out of the castle opened. It was dark; the night sky was lit by few stars and crescent moon. The only sources of light were the dots in the castle that were classrooms, common rooms, and dormitories. As Blaise walked toward the lake, a soft breeze began to ruffle his hair. He was finally enjoying his peaceful moments when he suddenly heard crying. It was getting louder as the subject drew closer to him.

"B—B—Blaise!" a girl whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Blaise was jolted out of his thoughts as he walked toward the girl.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?" the boy gathered Hermione into his arms and held her small frame comfortingly. He stroked her now-short sleek brown hair. "Shh…it's alright. Come on, there you go," Blaise put his arm around her waist and led her over to the edge of the lake. He sat down and she followed suit.

"How—how could—could I h–h—have b—b—b—been," Hermione sniffled and tried to control her breathing. She took in a deep breath and concluded. "So stupid?"

Blaise was not stupid; he decided to withhold the information that he had spoken to Draco prior to talking to her. "What happened?"

"He was with her," Hermione whispered; her tears had begun to slow and her breath had steadied somewhat. Blaise raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh," Blaise said softly.

"I thought he had changed, Blaise!" she pleaded softly. She hung her head and stared at the ground. "I honestly thought he had. How could I have been so stupid? He used to do this all the time, but now…now…he told me he loved me: did you know that, Blaise?" Blaise shook his head no. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaise spoke.

His tone was light as he said, "So that means that…you and me…?" His eyebrows wiggling in a slightly suggestive manner.

"Well…" Hermione played along. "I don't know…You are a bit good-looking—"

"A bit," exclaimed Blaise, feigning hurt. "I would go so far as to say I'm devilishly handsome!"

Hermione considered his words carefully. "Alright…so the eyes are my weakness," she confessed. "Is that any reason—"

Blaise was staring at her with his cobalt eyes. She stared at him back with her brown orbs and they locked eyes for a full minute. He then reached his hand to her side and his other to her neck. Blaise drew her in—the distance between them slowly diminishing. The space betwixt them now was virtually gone and the boy leaned near her.

Then in a soft, almost inaudible whisper, he spoke into her ear, "I hear you're ticklish, Granger." He immediately attacked her sides, which proceeded to throw her into a fit of giggles.

"Zabini! You'll pay for this!" She exclaimed between gasping breaths, another round of laughter taking over.

Suddenly Blaise stopped and sat up. Hermione's breath steadied and they both looked out over the lake. "You need to give him another chance, Hermione; He cares about you more than you know. He might…surprise you," Blaise continued in his quest to glare into the darkness and refused to meet Hermione's gaze. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean by that? I know Draco too well—he couldn't surprise me if he tried," Hermione said, allowing herself a dry laugh.

"Er…Right. Well look at the time!" Blaise exclaimed, looking at his watch-less wrist, pretending to be worried. "Curfew, you know, gotta be back in bed soon! And…er…Potions exam tomorrow; you know how that goes—"

"Wait a moment—what—did Draco talk—did you know—You've talked to that disgusting little rat haven't you!" Hermione stared hard at the boy in front of her.

"Gotta go to bed! 'Night Hermione!" He kissed her on the cheek and winked playfully. "Offer's still on the table," he whispered, smirking. Blaise rose quickly and began to walk rapidly toward the castle.

Hermione laughed to herself—then quite loudly when she saw Blaise trip. If there was any way to trip ungracefully, Blaise had done it. He almost fell, but staggered instead.

**:End Flashback:**

**:Hogwarts Express:**

Seth opened the door as the train lurched forward, causing him to stumble out into the hallway. The blonde boy regained his composure before squinting to see the trolley lady; he spotted her about ten compartments ahead of him. Lost in his own thoughts, Seth ran into something quite solid that wasn't a wall.

"Watch it," the two boys said in unison.

Seth looked at his opposer who was glaring at him with midnight blue eyes.

"Watch it, Gryffindor." The boy who stood before Seth sported black robes while a blue Ravenclaw symbol adorned the left breast-pocket.

"The name's Seth Granger," he said, slightly annoyed.

"Cayton Fuller," the raven-haired boy said with disdain. "Watch where you're going next time, got it?"

Seth's eyes narrowed, but clearly showed a challenge. Cayton showed no sign of backing down, but walked to another compartment when his name was called by his friends. However, he did not leave without one last reminder of superiority by shoving Seth against the wall.

"Hey, Seth. Everything okay?" Danica was behind him, a hint of worry and laughter in her voice.

"Yeah," his voice was distant as he searched his memory for that face.

"You were taking a while, so I was wondering,"

"Just some jerk, nothing to worry about." Seth said. "Trolley is up that way, want to go ahead and walk with me?"

Danica nodded. Suddenly the compartment nearest the pair was filled with laughter. The girl heard a deep voice, pride and haughtiness evident in every word. Though she only caught a few and a lot of laughter, Danica frowned. "Gryffindors…so vulnerable…couldn't even…"

Danica pulled Seth along hurriedly. "One bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, please," they had reached the Trolley woman and Danica pulled out two silver sickles.

Seth handed over two knuts and grabbed a licorice stick. "Thanks," he offered. The Trolley Lady just smiled kindly, wishing them a good year at Hogwarts. The two nodded and went back to the compartment.

**:Coffee Shop:**

Blaise sighed and leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"It seems so long ago doesn't it," he asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe I have a child in school who is the same age now that I was then."

Blaise laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, I don't want to be nosey or intrusive, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…what was Draco's surprise anyway?"

"You mean, you didn't know? He came up with it himself?" she asked in surprise.

He chuckled, "I thought it would be wiser, not to mention safer, if I didn't get involved."

"I always knew you were one of the smarter ones," she laughed.

"And you're only just now admitting it?"

Choosing not to answer, Hermione just smiled. "A locket," Hermione began. "Heart shaped: a single ruby and a single emerald on the outside. The inside was charmed. It was a pensive. It has my favorite memories with him inside, and Draco put some in as well."

Blaise opened his mouth.

"I haven't opened it since the day he left."

**:Hogwarts:**

"Hey kid, learn to stay out of things that don't concern you!" Cayton Fuller pointed his wand directly at 2nd year Cassie Granger.

Cassie took her wand out of her pocket tentatively. _Maybe it would have been best not to say anything_.

"Hey, Fuller! Leave my sister alone!" A voice called, approaching the two and the few students that had gathered around.

"Well…well…well…the loyal Gryffindor. Sister, eh? Can't get Daddy so she's gotta have big brother around to save her."

"You stay away from her, Fuller!"

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Seth!" Cassie ran over to him.

"Get out of here, sport." a larger crowd of students were now surrounding the ongoing scene. Cassie walked to the outside of the circle and saw Danica. They had become close over the year and Danica had almost become the sister Cassie never had.

"Danica, does Seth know what he's doing?"

"I don't know, Cass, I don't know."

The scene between the two teenagers continued.

"What'd she do to you?" Seth demanded.

The two walked around the circle, each prepared for a blocking shield charm.

"Messing in things that aren't her business!"

"Such as…?"

"Standing up for a blood traitor. That usually gets my blood flowing, Granger. So are you willing to stand up for him too?"

Seth's face showed confusion.

"Does the name Draco Malfoy ring any bells?"

Seth's face paled.


	8. Sooner or Later

A/N: This is me, Kat, profusely apologizing to anyone that might actually still read this. So, I would type 'sorry' a bunch of times, but, you know…if you were sorry, (as the saying goes) you wouldn't do it anymore. Well…I can't promise on that.

HOWEVER…Bluebonnet and I (she more than myself) have made insane progress on this story. It now has a definite plot, storyline, and back-story.

Without Further ado:

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sooner or Later**

Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction, Cayton shoved Seth against the wall and pointed his wand at him.

"Leave him alone," came a voice from somewhere in the crowd.

Both boys looked to see who the speaker was and frowned when they saw Danica standing near them with a scowl on her face.

"Stay out of this, Danni-"

"Stop calling me that, Cayton." Danica muttered.

Ignoring her, Cayton shifted his gaze back to Seth. "I'm gonna give this mudblood what he deserves,"

"Seth, please." Danni pleaded, turning to the blonde boy against the wall.

"Danni, I don't need your help. I can handle this myself," Seth told her. In one quick motion, Seth pushed Cayton off and walked into the crowd. He headed up the stairs to the common room, his body still flooded with anger. His fists were clenched as he angrily spat the password at the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open to admit the angry teen. Seth stepped into the room, his mind trying to gather many scattered thoughts. He absentmindedly sat on the couch, not paying attention to any of his surroundings.

A boy beside him coughed. "Merlin's beard, Madden. You scared me." Seth glanced at the curly headed brunette beside him. His brown glasses sat atop his nose at an awkward angle and his blue eyes were small. Marshall Madden, second in Seth's year only to Danica Zabini, was rarely seen outside the comfort of the library or his own dormitory. He sported knee-high white socks and tan pleated shorts. Seth had learned long ago that Marshall's shirt choice was limited and today, being Saturday, was red-polo-shirt-day.

"You're sitting on my book." Marshall said weakly, glancing at the blue book under Seth.

"Right, sorry Madden." Marshall picked up the book and laid it beside another stack. Seth didn't move. Marshall stared at him pointedly.

Seth turned his head toward Marshall to raise a questioning eyebrow. Marshall quickly returned to his studying.

Finally, after not looking at Seth again for five good minutes, he turned hesitantly and muttered, "Sorry to bother you again, but you're sitting on my paper too."

"What? Oh, sorry Madden. Here ya' go." Seth apologized as he handed Marshall a now wrinkled piece of parchment. Marshall nodded in thanks.

Seth sat, deep in thought. His emotions were playing games with him. Where _was_ his father? Was he really coming to graduation? What would Cassie think? But among all these thoughts, the most prominent one seemed to be the words Cayton had said. They kept on playing and replaying through Seth's ears as he struggled to reach into his past for help. _Blood traitor. Draco Malfoy._

"The girl?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and he was about to curse the person into oblivion.

Seth looked to his left at Marshall. "No. Not the girl. Danni is amazing. Madden, what do you know about Cayton Fuller?" the name came out of his mouth with a distasteful tone.

"Not much. Seventh-year Slytherin. Dated Arianna Bellsworth in sixth year; nasty breakup this summer-"

"Marshall," Seth interrupted. "What do you know that's worth knowing?"

Marshall smiled apologetically. For such a social outcast, he seemed to know a lot of the goings-on around the school. "Right," Marshall cleared his throat and squinted his eyes in thought. "His parents are...Alexia Arisone and James Michael Maridronne the 4th. Very wealthy. James is descended from a long line of pureblood, rich wizards: mainly dark wizards who are known for working in Voldemort's closest circle. Everyone said he and Draco Malfoy," Marshall shuddered slightly as he said the name. "Were best friends. They said the two did everything for Voldemort. They were his right-hand men."

Seth looked like a child at story-time. _Why did mum never say anything about this?_ "What happened?"

Marshall had turned back to his work and continued penning an Arithmancy assignment as he told Seth what he knew.

"When Malfoy and Maridronne were at Hogwarts, they were rivals: always competing for the attention of Voldemort: one always trying to out-do the other with some task. However, when they joined Voldemort's inner circle—"

"Are you sure they were in his inner circle? You said right-hand men. But…maybe they were just…there?" Seth finished weakly, sighing to himself. It was hopeless.

"Right-hand men, Granger. It started at the initiation assignment ceremony."

**FLASHBACK**

"Yes. We understand, My Lord."

"Yes, My Lord."

The two seventh year Slytherin boys nodded in agreement. The figure before them was one that commanded and received respect from those in his presence. Lord Voldemort glared down at the seemingly promising boys.

"A fortnight from tonight at midnight," Voldemort hissed.

The boys nodded again.

"You each have your own assignment. Maridronne. The Longbottom boy. A fortnight from now."

"But My Lord how—"

"No 'buts', Maridronne. You will complete your assignment or face the consequences."

"Yes My Lord." Maridronne fell to his knees at the feet of Voldemort and continued to bow as Voldemort turned to Malfoy.

"Malfoy. You will enter the Department of Mysteries. Go then through the Time Room to the Hall of Prophecies. You know which one I need."

Malfoy's face was hard as stone and unyielding as his answer passed through his lips. "As you wish, My Lord."

**END FLASHBACK**

Seth sat, rigid, on the sofa beside the now silent Marshall. "How do you know this?" Seth whispered vehemently.

"Dad works for the Ministry of Injustice. When Maridronne was caught and put in Azkaban, his thoughts were collected in a pensive before the Dementor's Kiss. I accidentally knocked it over when I was at the Ministry." Marshall finished sheepishly.

"When was he captured?" Seth asked.

"Only about two years ago, I think." Marshall said nonchalantly. "Not to be a bother, and I'm happy to help, but is there anything else? I've got a nasty four foot essay to write by tomorrow."

Seth stood mechanically. "No, that's all," his eyes stared at a random point in the room: currently the fireplace. "Thanks Madden." The blonde-haired boy made his way out of the portrait hole and began walking. He walked with no purpose, only to get away from anything and everything.

Suddenly, Seth remembered a secret passageway he had found his first year. He tapped the flower petal in the painting twice, gave the password 'Ogglebobbins', and stepped through the opening.

The run to Hogsmeade was a short one, Seth's strong legs carrying him the distance with ease. Once he stepped in to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he was immediately pressed back down the stairwell he had climbed. "What the…"

"Shhh." A voice said quietly. "Not a word, brat, or I'll report you straight to—Seth?"

Fred Weasley pulled the young man out of the trap door easily.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm really sorry I—"

"Nonsense. Enough with the pleasantries," Fred peeked to the front of the store where George was handling the customers. "You need something? Exploding Lollipops or Fake Wands?"

"No—actually I just…I just need a place to apparate."

"Oh," Fred's face fell slightly. "Well, where are you going?"

"Home. I have to talk to mum. She never even told me…" Seth paused as he took a deep breath. "She never…" he couldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to betray his father like that. Not yet.

"Alright, son," Fred said, clapping a strong hand on Seth's shoulder. "Safe travels. Tell your mum hi." Seth nodded, and with a pop, he was gone.

He landed gracefully on his feet in the middle of the lounge. He saw his mother in her arm chair, reading _The Daily Prophet_ and drinking a cup of coffee. She glanced up then resumed her reading. After a couple seconds, she did a double-take at seeing her son, who was supposed to be in school, in front of her.

"Seth James Granger I swear if—"

"You never told me." Seth almost hissed. "You never even said a word." His voice was rising as he stepped a little farther from his mother.

"Seth what are you—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mum." His voice was cracking in strange places as he tried to restrain himself from exploding. "Dad. You never bothered to mention he was involved with Voldemort," Seth whispered, this time stepping closer to Hermione. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT HE WAS!" Seth yelled angrily. Hermione sat in the chair, wide eyed, staring at her son.

"Seth, calm down and we can talk—"

Seth cut her off again. "Why didn't you talk to me earlier?" he almost whined. "Instead, I find out from some git at school that my father was a death-eater. Mum—why?"

Hermione stood and walked towards him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT HE WAS?" Seth cried at the ceiling when Hermione's arms encircled him. "You didn't tell me what he was." Hermione led her son to the sofa as tears began streaming down his face.

"I know, sweetheart. I know it hurts." Hermione said, rubbing Seth's back in an attempt to soothe him.

Seth stood abruptly, breaking the moment, and stared down at his mother. "You…" he breathed evenly. "Don't know anything." Seth vanished with a small popping sound as Hermione looked at the now vacant spot in front of her.

A tear trickled down her worried face, as she became lost in her own thoughts

**Flashback-Two Weeks After Initiation Assignment Ceremony**

"Hermione. We need to talk." Draco whispered while walking into charms behind her. Their relationship was a complicated one: one that the pair had decided to keep from most of the school if at all possible.

Hermione did not look at the boy beside her as she made her way towards her seat. Draco fell several paces behind her for a moment until she had sat down.

"Our place. Right after supper." He breathed into her ear as he walked past her, pausing for a brief moment. They were among the first in the class, and the two Hufflepuffs were engaged in their own kisses and coos. Draco touched her neck softly, sending chills all throughout her body. She continued to stare straight ahead when she heard Harry and Ron clamoring into Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said, turning to him, as Harry took a seat next to her and Ron beside him. Hermione gave a small nod, one that she was positive only Draco would notice, before turning to Harry.

"So, big game tonight, right?"

AFTER SUPPER

Draco and Hermione sat, side by side, under a tree by the lake. Draco had been unusually silent, holding Hermione close to him and gently rubbing his thumb over her hand. They sat together for at least an hour; the silence was weighing heavy as Hermione began to worry. In the hour they had been there, Draco had said little, save 'I love you'. His face was guarded: completely emotionless. This was a strange sight to Hermione, who was so used to seeing his icy gray eyes melt to the lightest blue for only her.

She turned to Draco slightly, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco stiffened. "Is what true?"

"Blaise," she whispered. "Did he really accept that assignment from Voldemort? Is he really going to the initiation ceremony?"

Draco sighed, partly relieved. "Yes. It's true. Hermione I'm sorry." He said, as he saw her eyes begin to glaze over. She wiped them quickly and fell silent once more.

Finally, he turned to her his eyes full of fear and uncertainty, yet he still remained silent.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, something's bothering you; I can see it. Do you not trust me?"

She watched him closely for a moment until he finally opened his mouth to speak. "I do trust you, angel; never doubt that." Hermione frowned as she saw a storm still raging in the icy depths of his eyes; however quickly it passed. Draco's mouth opened and closed a couple times. Hermione put her hand on his leg, smiling slightly, trying to give him reassurance. "I need to tell you that…" Draco shook his head and when his head rose to meet Hermione's gaze, it was a changed look. His eyes danced-it was such a contrast to the previous that Hermione blinked hard-as he smiled. "Do you remember fifth year?"

Hermione's eyes looked at him questioningly, racking her brain for memories of fifth year. Her heart froze as she realized what he was referring to. She nodded mutely and waited for him to continue.

Taking her hand tightly in both of his, Draco fixed her with an uncharacteristically nervous gaze. "Well," he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly, "I was…well, I was wondering if…" he exhaled noisily, "Do you still feel that way?"

"Draco, of course I do." Hermione hoped he couldn't hear the thunderous beating of her heart within her chest, but her face took on a more serious composure. "Draco. I need to know if…"

His face had faltered; hardly noticeable to anyone but Hermione. "Hermione, it's your turn to trust me. I love you…" Draco took a hand and gently turned Hermione's head towards him. "Forever and always."

"Forever's a long time, Draco," Hermione turned her head away from his eyes to stare at the lake. The soft moonlight reflected off the lake and lightly illuminated the young couple.

"I know." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything, angel." He leaned in close to Hermione and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered softly, her hands in his, their foreheads pressed together.

"Hermione…I have to tell you…that I…" his voice was slightly tremulous.

"What is it, Draco?" their noses were touching ever so slightly.

"I can't," he breathed softly, a battle raging in his heart and in his mind. Resolved, he gently said, "Ever tell you how much I love you."

**END FLASHBACK**

Hermione," a voice beside her said. "Hermione." A hand touched her shoulder cautiously.

The witch must have jumped two feet in the air. "Merlin," she gasped. "Blaise! You frightened me." Her voice rushed and her breathing rapid. "I was just thinking," she smiled.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt." Blaise grinned. "My sincerest apologies for dropping in, but Danni just flooed and said Seth was over here earlier."

Tears began to fall down Hermione's face once more. Blaise rushed quickly to sit beside her. "Hermione. What's wrong?"

Hermione hiccupped and gasped for breath as she couldn't control the rushing tears that washed over her face. "I…I" she tired to breathe for air. "I...should ha…have…to...to...told him." She held her face in her hands while seated on the same sofa Seth had recently vacated.

Blaise sat down cautiously next to the weeping Hermoine. "Shhh. It's all right, Hermione." He leaned toward the sobbing witch and rubbed her back soothingly. After about ten minutes of continual crying, the sniffles began to subside and the hiccoughs lessened their rate of about two per second. The tissues Blaise had nabbed from the counter were scattered about the floor by Hermione's feet and her head was still in her hands.

After another several minutes, Hermione was breathing a little better—still dabbing at her face with tissues and pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose. Her headache was beginning to take on a monstrous size and the pounding in her head seemed to be growing louder.

Blaise looked at her sympathetically. "Hermione, can you talk to me? Tell me what's wrong?" the man sat beside her, holding her hand in one of his gently, wiping away random tears with the other.

"I…was so…upset with him. I couldn't believe he'd been…lying to me…for so long. I…I never told him about him." She breathed quietly to the floor. "I never told Seth about him."

Blaise sighed. He knew this day would come sooner or later. Obviously, it was later.

**FLASHBACK TWO DAYS BEFORE THE INITAION ASSIGNMENT CEREMONY**

"Mate, you…are going to tell her, right?" Blaise Zabini walked towards the pale seventeen-year old, sitting lazily in the armchair across from Draco.

Draco sat silently, entertaining the thought, then sat up abruptly. "No, you git. I'm not. I can't. I can't risk that. I really love her, mate. I really do."

"Yeah, I get that," Blaise said evenly, glancing up from his potions book to look at Draco. "Then why don't you tell her?"

"Zabini, you wouldn't understand." Draco said, flipping himself into a different position in the green chair.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Sorry, mate."

Malfoy looked at his best friend scribbling away on a piece of parchment. "You really think I should tell her?" he asked after moments of silence, save the scratching of Blaise's quill.

"I don't know," Blaise said, not looking up from his paper. He chewed on the end of his sugar quill while scanning a page of potion ingredients. "You don't think she'll find out?"

"I have no idea," Draco said miserably. "I know she'd never look at me again if she knew I was still in league with the Dark Lord."

Blaise 'hmm'ed in response, his mind elsewhere.

"When is yours?"

"What?"

"Your initiation assignment ceremony, Zabini."

"Oh," Blaise's face wavered. "Four days from now. Two days after yours."

"Zabini…" Draco shook his head. "You don't want to do it, do you?" he asked incredulously.

"That's bollocks. Of course I'm going to do it and you know it." Came the easily countered response.

Draco smirked. "Mr. Blaise Zabini, not ready for the Dark Lord yet?" he asked the all but empty room.

"Stuff it, Malfoy."

"Oh come off it, Zabini. I was joking." He muttered. "You got a girl this week?" he asked, his mood considerably lighter.

"Same girl, Malfoy, and you know it," he said evenly. "I'm not like you: different girl every bloody day I—"

"Hey, no fair! I've been with Hermione—"

"Alright, Malfoy. I'm not like you _used_ to be." Blaise smiled, satisfied at Draco's silence.

"So…" Draco mused uncomfortably. "Have you told Jessica your initiation assignment is next week?"

Blaise coughed. "No." He said quietly.

"Have you mentioned anything about the Dark Lord?"

Blaise coughed again. "No." He breathed. "But…but Jessica is a Slytherin! It's different she—" Blaise was getting worked up.

"She what, Zabini? What's so different?" Draco countered easily.

"She gets it. That I'm destined for this. That I have to." Blaise looked down at his paper, his face solemn as he tried to concentrate on anything but Draco.

Draco sighed. "So that's it? You always get the easy way out, don't you Zabini?" Draco laughed dryly.

Blaise looked at him unbelievingly. "Come off it, mate. Hermione would understand. She's just that kind of girl."

"You think so?"

"I think so," Blaise said. "Sooner or later, she'll find out. And what a mess you'll have caused." His voice trailed off.

"For once, mate, I think you might be right."

"Maybe just this once," Blaise said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed resignedly. "After. I'll tell her after the meeting with the Dark Lord. Right after."

"Right after." Blaise repeated, gnawing on his Sugar Quill.

**END FLASHBACK**

Blaise sighed at Hermione's presence, weak from tears and headaches. "Don't think on it too much. You forgave Draco, and when the time is right, Seth will forgive you too…just be patient."

* * *

A/N: So? What'd you think? Love it, hate it? Whatever.

If You can read it, you can review it!

//Kat


	9. Something to Fight For

A/N: Alas, Chapter 9. Have fun. )There's a lot flashbacks, so try to keep up. _Bella_ means _beautiful_ in Italian.  
Many thanks to all who are still reading--you are beyond amazing.  
Bluebonnet--Best friend, you are fantastic.  
P.S. The first part of this chapter happens at the same time as chapter 8. You'll recognize some of the dialogue, and the story continues in regular time from there, but maybe you'd like to go refresh your memory since it's been a while since i've updated.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Something to Fight For**

Eight years old and never more able to take his heart away. He gazed intently at the small girl smiling up at him. It was her eighth birthday, and the pier was full of people milling around, but he only saw her. She held strawberry ice-cream in one hand and in the other, a fake wand. Her face was positively glowing with ecstasy as she smiled for the camera. Seconds after the photo, she had greedily dug into her ice-cream only to cover her face with the sticky, pink, sweet substance. He had laughed and snapped another picture. _'Ah…to be young again'_ he sighed nostalgically.

He turned the pages.

Eleven years old and never more able to take his heart way. She held an envelope and waved it around excitedly, smiling from ear to ear. The green envelope was clutched in her right hand, her eyes were twinkling. Seconds after the photo, she had run into his arms and squealed with delight, demanding him to accompany her to Diagon Alley that very moment. He had laughed and taken in the beauty of his daughter, saving these memories for a time when he knew he would need them.

He turned the pages.

Fifteen years old and never more able to take his heart away. She stood in a green silk gown he bought her for the company ball. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in soft ringlets. She was the epitome of everything he held dear and he couldn't imagine a day without her smiling face. She looked so beautiful. Even though she had protested profusely, she finally gave in to attending the ball for her father. She stood there, smiling incessantly, the most breathtaking sight since she'd been in his arms the first time.

The bottom of the page held her with a small smile in the arms a handsome boy she'd met at the ball. He wore a traditional black tuxedo and a nonchalant grin. He smiled, but his eyes screamed nervously, staring at the camera, wishing the moment to pass. The photographer, however, would never forget the look on his daughter's face at that moment.

He turned the pages.

Seventeen years old and never more able to take his heart away. She didn't know he had this picture. She sat alone in the grass in front of a tombstone—her mother's. She stared, unmoving into the tombstone as if willing it to show her something other than the words previously inscribed. It seemed her very soul imbibed the words on the stone as if seeing them for the first time.

He turned the pages.

"Dad! Dad!" Blaise closed the book swiftly and set it on a bookcase.

"Danni?" he rushed into the lounge to see his beautiful daughter standing with tear-stained cheeks and a dark expression. He had seen this look on his daughter so often after her mother had died: a look that caused him pain because he could do nothing to stop the hurting in her heart. His heart melted as he took in the sight of her wrinkled, tear-soaked shirt and her swollen beautiful blue eyes.

"Daddy," the pair held each other's eyes for a moment before Danni rushed into her father's arms. "Daddy…"

Blaise wrapped his arms around Danni. "Shh…it's ok. It's gonna be ok." He stroked her hair gently and held her close. _'Thank Merlin she's alright'_ he breathed inwardly. His heart began to beat faster, wishing to cause immense pain to whoever had caused his Danni to be in such a state of despair.

She sniffled slightly before looking up into her father's blue eyes. "Daddy, I don't know what to do."

"Okay, Bella, let's get you something to drink." Blaise kept one arm protectively over her shoulder and led her into the kitchen to a chair. He stepped quickly to the counter to pull out a glass and filled it with milk. He set the glass in front of her and sat in a chair beside her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes, giving her an encouraging but worried half-smile.

"Okay, Bella, what is it?" she took a drink of milk, which seemed to calm her slightly. "What's wrong, Danni?"

"Seth," she mumbled.

Blaise's brow became furrowed. "What about Seth?"

"He…said he was going to kill his mom—" Danni dropped her head on the table.

Blaise's face paled considerably. "Danni, love, was he serious?" he asked, his voice edging on desperation. He worked to keep his tone as steady as possible for Danni's sake.

She choked as she tried to inhale deeply. "I…I do-don't know. He said th-th-that and then he l-l-l-left." She began to sob again.

Blaise tried to control his thoughts, tried to not let them race through his head, tried to slow things down. He had no luck. He did, however, manage to calm his breathing. "Okay, Bella, it's going to be alright," he stood and stroked her hair. "Now, how about you go upstairs and wash your face and rest, hmm?" he gently lifted her out of her chair.

She stood up shakily and fell into her father's arms again. "Daddy," she whispered quietly. "He scared me, a lot." She was silent for a minute. "I've never seen him like this."

"I know, Bella, I know." He held her at arms length to survey her blotchy face and bloodshot eyes. Blaise gently pushed her toward the stairs to her room. "I'll be back soon, Bella," he called after her. She nodded imperceptibly. "I love you, Bella. Everything will be alright."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Blaise smiled at 'Daddy' she rarely called him that anymore, and his heart melted every time she did.

Blaise shook his head and stepped outside the house, locked the door to protect his dearest possession, his daughter, and apparated at once to Hermione Granger's house.

"Hermione," he said softly when he found her in the lounge. "Hermione." He lay his hand on her shoulder cautiously.

Hermione started at once. "Merlin," she gasped. "Blaise! You frightened me." He smiled apologetically down at her. "I was just thinking," she tired to smile.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt." Blaise grinned. "My sincerest apologies for dropping in, but Danni just flooed and said Seth was over here earlier."

The two talked for a while, Blaise recalling a time when he had foreseen this day coming.

Blaise sighed at Hermione's presence, weak from tears and headaches. "Don't think on it too much. You will forgive Draco, and when the time is right, Seth will forgive you too…just be patient."

"But…how can he?" she began sobbing again. "I lied to him for seventeen years, Blaise. Seventeen years!" she hiccoughed and tried to collect herself. "In seventeen years, I never told him his father was—a-a-a-"

Blaise laid a comforting hand on hers. Blaise, who was always the one with the right thing to say and good advice, was at a loss for words.

"I never suspected anything until…" she hiccoughed twice, wiped her eyes, and continued anew. "Seth was born in June. June 11th. Dra-Dra-Draco," she finally managed to say his name. "was so happy. I remember it like yesterday, Blaise."

**Flashback June 11th**

"Oh, Hermione. He's beautiful. Just like you." Draco stared down at the mass of blankets in his wife's arms. She sat comfortably in a hospital bed holding a bundle of blue blankets. The tuft of platinum hair blended well with his slightly tinged skin. Draco kissed his wife on the forehead. "Do you want something to drink, angel?"

"Water would be nice," she smiled, not taking her eyes off the most beautiful thing she was sure she had ever seen. _'He looks just like him'_ she thought fondly. The baby's eyes fluttered open for less than two seconds to reveal the most gorgeous grey eyes she had ever stared into. They were the color of a brand new sheet of stainless steel.

Draco returned shortly holding a small plastic cup of water. He set it on her bedside table. "Have you picked a name, angel?"

"I think so," she said quietly. The couple had waited until the birth to find the sex of the baby, so they had few ideas for a name.

"What?" Draco asked curiously. "Harry?" he joked lightheartedly, receiving a swat on the arm from his beautiful angel.

"No, Draco." She smiled, finally tearing her eyes away for a moment to look into Draco's eyes. "I want this boy to grow up to be the man you are."

"Draco Junior, then?" Draco received another hit and gave a small laugh.

"What, angel. Tell me."

"Seth James." She said simply.

"Seth James," Draco repeated. "It's perfect, Hermione. It's perfect." He held his arms out to hold his son so Hermione could drink her water.

The feeling he felt holding such a tiny child in his arms was overwhelming. This was his child. A child that would one day grow up and become his own person, but for now, Draco was his protector and his stronghold. "Hey Seth," Draco whispered softly to his son. "It's Daddy. You look like a seeker, maybe a chaser or—" he was cut off by Hermione's reproachful look. "Or a top-of-the-class student who loves ancient runes." He finished, smiling at Hermione, whose smile returned as she laughed out loud.

"Draco, I love you."

Draco felt his heart leap. After so long of being with her, his heart still skipped a beat when she spoke and his body still tingled when she touched him. "And I love you, angel. Always and forever." Draco knelt beside her on the bed, holding Seth close to him and kissing his beautiful wife.

Blaise sighed. "I remember that feeling: when Danni was born." He half-smiled at Hermione.

"Our happiness didn't last long. When Seth was two months old, Draco came to talk to me," her voice wavered. "About…about," she drew a deep breath and started over. "I woke up one morning and Draco lay beside me. This was odd because he never slept later than I did." Hermione was talking at a very rapid pace now, and Blaise's brain struggled to keep up with his ears. "And I shook his arm and he sat bolt right up…like he'd been burned. It startled me and I look down at his arm and then I saw—"

"The Dark Mark." Blaise finished softly.

Hermione nodded and a new batch of tears began to flow down her face. "He said he was finished," she said through coughing and sniffling. "That with his father gone, he was clear of the Dark Lord. I thought he had never been initiated. And then I discovered I was wrong," Hermione's words began to pick up speed. "I felt so stupid. How could I have not noticed it before? Was he charming it away? Could you do that with the Dark Mark? I felt betrayed. But I allowed him to explain or—"

"Hermione." Blaise interrupted softly.

Hermione turned to look at the man beside her inquisitively. "Hermione, don't you think…maybe…maybe Seth…" he considered her face, careful not to set her off crying and wailing again. "Maybe Seth should hear this first?"

Hermione stared, stunned into Blaise's blue eyes. "Tell—tell Seth?" she asked, her voice unusually high.

"Yes. Tell Seth."

"I…I can't." she decided resolutely.

"And why not?" he inhaled deeply. "Hermione, he has a right to know who his father is."

Hermione sighed grudgingly. "And how do you suggest I tell him that I have been lying to him for seventeen years?" she asked curtly.

"The same way you told me," Blaise said, rising from the couch to stand beside her. He put his hands on her shoulders with encouragement. "You can do it. You can do anything." Blaise smiled down at Hermione and kissed the top of her head. "I'd better be going now. You have things to do, people to see."

Hermione smiled as Blaise walked towards the door. "Blaise?"

He turned around, eyebrows arched. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she said her voice barely audible.

"Anything for you." With a small 'pop' Blaise vanished and Hermione held her head in her hands, letting her emotions play through her body like waves on the sand.

* * *

"Seth…please it—" 

"No! No. It's not _alright_ Danni. You don't understand."

Seth paced through Danni's room heatedly. Danni sat calmly on her bed, her eyes constantly following Seth, lest he try something rash. "Seth I…" Danni didn't know what to say. She sighed. "You're right. I don't know." She finally said. "But I do know what it feels like to be lied to." She glared at Seth.

"What? But…I…what I mean is…" he stuttered nervously. "That was different." He mumbled.

"See, Seth? Everyone screws up." Danni smiled half-heartedly. "Give your mum a chance. Maybe she has a good reason."

Seth grunted, unconvinced.

"Maybe if you just sat down and cooled off for a while. You've already spoken to your mum. You don't want to say anything else that you might regret—"

"Everything I said was true, Danni! I don't regret any of it. I just wanna know the truth. Is that too much to ask for? Danni, is it?" Seth suddenly collapsed: it was as if his knees had simply refused to support him any longer. Danni jumped off the bed and rushed to his side.

"Seth—Seth are you okay?" she shook him gently and held his head in her lap. His eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Whahappened?" he asked groggily.

"You just collapsed," Danni sounded a little worried.

"I'llbefine." He managed to string out. He dropped his head and closed his eyes again, and Danni took in a sharp breath.

Danni nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep voice call up the stairs. "Danni! Danni are you still here?"

"Yeah, Dad! I'm up here. Can you come and help me?" Danni heard the faint footsteps become louder and louder until she saw her father at the door, cool and collected, a drastic change from an hour before.

"What happened?" he asked, swiftly kneeling beside Seth, who was still lying on the ground.

"He was just talking and pacing then he just collapsed."

"_Aguamenti_." Blaise said softly, pointing his wand tip into a cup that had been sitting on a bedside table. A fresh glass of ice water in his hand, he tipped the glass into Seth's mouth and watched as the liquid flowed down his throat.

The pair stared at the boy beside them. Finally, Seth choked. He tried to sit up, and accomplished it with the help of both Blaise and Danni. Seth continued to cough, looking around the room in panic.

"It's alright, Seth. It's me, Danni."

Seth breathed a long smooth breath out and sighed. "Thank you sir." He nodded in the direction of Blaise.

Blaise helped Seth to his feet and nodded. The pair shook hands, Blaise considering him all the while.

"Thanks Daddy. Was—" Danni glanced over at Seth, who was leaning against a bookcase, before she continued in a hushed voice. "Was Mrs. Granger okay?"

Blaise nodded and answered in an equally soft tone. "She's right shook up. And the two of them," he nodded towards Seth "Have quite a bit of talking to do. But she's alright."

* * *

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "Why didn't I tell him?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular. 

"Well…" said a voice from the corner of the room "Here's your chance." Seth stood, arms crossed with a hard face set in place and his eyes blazing.

"Seth," Hermione said softly.

"Mum." He nodded.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had practiced this for so long—laid in bed going over how she would tell him. So many nights she had sat awake, wondering when this day would come, when she would have to tell him everything.

She decided to simply tell him what she was thinking. "I'm sorry, Seth. I know I've hurt you, and I had no right to keep this from you, but you have to understand that—."

"Tell me everything." He said, his voice hard and crisp as he sunk into the sofa across from his mother.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, still not knowing where to begin.

"Everything. First," his voice was calm as he struggled to maintain control. "I want to know this:" He took a deep breath and tried to ask his question. Seth opened his mouth but no words came out. He took another breath and tried again. "Was Dad a death eater?" It seemed as though the very sentence took all his strength.

"Yes and no."

Seth's eyes flared again as he lost the control he thought he had been holding onto and rose to tower over his mother, who simply looked up into his glassy grey eyes. "Mum, come on! I'm trying to understand you. I'm trying to understand who my father is!

Please, mum." The last sentence was spoken in a soft whisper as the young man sank back into the couch.

A tear slipped down Hermione's face. She had finally done it. She was sure she had to be the most hated woman in the world at that moment, the way that Seth was looking at her.

"It was two months after you were born," she began softly.

**Flashback**

Draco laughed. "Yeah, sure, Maridronne. You could never get her. You outta your mind?" James Maridronne and Draco Malfoy sat at the bar in Knockturn Alley.

Lastrong's Pub was a favorite of the two and tonight was not a night for branching out.

"You don't think I can?" Maridronne countered, sneering at his best friend.

"Not without a good bit of luck and magic and potion." Draco chuckled again.

"Right then, wanna bet?"

"You've got a half-hour to get a date with her. You manage it, I'll give you fifty galleons, a new broomstick, _and_ one of Hermione's chocolate frog cakes. You don't, you owe me a hundred galleons."

"Fine then." The two twenty-year olds reached to shake hands, but both drew back immediately, clutching their forearms.

Draco grimaced in pain, while Maridronne looked as if he was about to bite through his tongue. "Another time, then?" Draco strained through gritted teeth.

"Guess so," James said in just as much pain. He threw down some galleons for the waitress he had been trying to seduce and the pair apparated with two small 'pop's.

The moment the two men were in the presence of the Dark Lord, the pain of their Dark Marks began to subside.

"Malfoy, Maridronne," He said. "My deepest gratitude for your appearances."

Draco and James dropped to their knees and sank low to the ground.

"Your orders, My Lord?"

Voldemort smirked. "But of course, Mr. Malfoy," there was a pause. "Patience." He took a deep breath and looked around the drab room. It was black from floor to ceiling: a temporary meeting place consisting of a door, a black table, and a green chair Voldemort had long since vacated.

"So you have divorced Alexia Arisone, Mr. Maridronne?" he said, turning away from Draco to face James. "A bold move, but smart, nonetheless."

James tensed visibly, and didn't quite know what to say. "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded, looking down at the man still on his knees. "She was cutting into my plans." He said simply.

James relaxed a fraction.

"But the boy."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"They boy. Your son. Get him back by any means necessary. I cannot have him growing up under her influences."

James nodded resolutely.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco swallowed hard. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Are we going to be seeing a woman in your life any time soon??"

Draco bit back the urge to retort with _But of course, My Lord. Patience_. "Yes, My Lord, quite soon I believe." Draco bit back a smile when he thought of the Fidelius Charm. Blaise had been made Secret Keeper, the only person they both trusted with their lives—and the life of their son. Hermione didn't know the charm had been cast, but Draco's motto stood by him: _What she doesn't know won't hurt her_. He only hoped that same phrase would not come back to haunt him.

"Good…good." Voldemort mused softly. "Right then, the order of business, here." Voldemort surveyed the two men before him, motioning them to rise from their knees. "I have a tiny…problem that needs to be taken care of." His eyes burned red with anticipation. "You boys wouldn't be willing to…er…take that off my hands would you?" his voice was sly and slimy.

"But of course, My Lord." James said with hunger.

"Alright. You will work together on this…" he paused "project. The little muggle school near your house, Mr. Maridronne—"

"But Alyssa—"

"Your sister will be safe from harm, Mr. Maridronne. It is apparent she was born to serve. As I was saying," Voldemort glared pointedly at James. "A new prophesy has leaked from the Ministry. I am finished taking chances: I won't have anyone else stand in my way. I know for a fact there are many families who have birthed mudbloods in that area. Their dirty children run amok in the halls of that school and I won't have it." Voldemort's pale face took both Draco and James into consideration. "I have chosen the two of you to proceed with this plan. I want those little children gone. I'm not in the mood for little mudbloods to be running around wreaking havoc. I want it done quickly and efficiently. Today is Monday. Friday is the time."

With a crack like whip, Voldemort had disappeared.

Draco and James looked at each other with wide eyes, rising to their feet. Together, they apparated to Draco's flat.

"There you are!" an exasperated voice called out from the kitchen.

Draco smiled. He motioned James to follow him the kitchen and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, working to mask his tenseness and tiredness.

"Draco," she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek softly, and stood back to look at him. "Have you been drinking?"

"It's nice to see you too." He joked, and Hermione looked at him reprovingly.

"James!" she turned to the man beside her husband, hugging him also, minus the kiss on the cheek.

"Hermione." James said, hugging the small woman back. "Always a pleasure." He smiled, seating himself at the kitchen table.

"How did things go over with the Wizengamot? They allowed your divorce with Alexia?"

"It took a lot of work, and a few bribes," he grinned. "But everything is settled. The only thing I'm not pleased with is that she has custody of Cayton. But it will work out in due time," he smiled, unconvinced.

"James, you'll be staying for dinner won't you?" Hermione chirped perkily, breaking the somber mood.

"Depends on what you're cooking, Hermione." He smiled expectantly.

Hermione slapped his arm. "James Maridronne, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Pot roast?" he grinned sweetly.

Draco grimaced in disgust. "Of course, darling, don't mind me. I'm only your husband." James got up and crossed to the refrigerator.

Hermione smirked. "Draco, dear, James is a guest and—"

"Hermione, James practically _lives_ here."

"Ish shrue." James said through a mouthful of peanuts.

Hermione and Draco laughed at their friend. "Alright, if you boys can agree on something, I'll make it. If not, we're having spinach and spam."

Draco's eye brows shot up in disbelief. "You wouldn't…" he said in mock seriousness.

"Oh, Draco, wouldn't I?"

Hermione returned to the kitchen, cleaning and scrubbing by magic, while the two men bickered nearby.

* * *

Hermione laughed to herself. "They argued for a while. And they refused to eat the spinach and spam." She laughed again. 

"Mum. This is not funny." Seth sat back in the sofa, an incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry, sweetie." She said, still chuckling to herself.

"The days passed and Monday became Tuesday and Tuesday became Wednesday. Wednesday was the day," Hermione breathed heavily. "James and—Draco planned their mission."

* * *

**Resume Flashback**

"Alright. So I'm thinking about nine o'clock would be alright. That will have given the kids more than enough time to settle into their classrooms, and the late brats to dawdle in." Draco said confidently.

"Okay, so the west entrance, I've found, is going to be the easiest to get into, without any offices or classrooms nearby. That hallway mainly leads to the basement, so we shouldn't have any problems." James concluded, pointing at a spot on the floor plans of the school. The meeting place was dark and dank, very similar to the room Voldemort had occupied upon assigning the mission that was now being discussed intently.

"Good…good." Draco mused to himself. "Alright, so we'll go in here and up this hallway," Draco pointed with his finger, following a hallway through weaving lines.

"And go to that classroom," James continued.

"And from that room we can easily—" Draco cursed under his breath. "Bloody wallet." He picked the leather wallet up off the floor and threw it on the table. "We can easily put silencing charms on the individual classrooms. I know it's tedious, James, but I think if we try to silence the entire building, the muggles will be able to sense something. They're dense, but they can sense magic, even if they don't know what it is. It will be easier on us as well, so as not to drain us before—" Draco reached to pick his wallet up to put it in his robe pocket, but stopped. He stared at the wallet without touching it and felt his heart stop in his chest. On the other side of a flap of the wallet was stuck a picture of Seth at three weeks old in Draco's arms. His grin was about to reach past his ears, and Seth cooed happily, half-asleep in his father's safety. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, thoughts racing through his mind at a million miles a minute. The risks. The hurt. The pain. The lies. Draco slapped the wallet shut and back into his robe. "Before…before…" his mind was all a jumble, and all his thoughts ran together.

"Draco, mate, are you alright?"

Draco breathed heavily. "Fine. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Draco shook his head, trying to straighten himself out and regain his bearings, but it only made his head hurt. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying that it would be far easier for us to silence the rooms one-by-one because it wouldn't drain us—"

"Before we can complete the assignment, hey I've got to go. I think I might be coming down with something." he ran his sentences together, rolling up the floor plans and checking to make sure everything was in place. "I'll meet with you tomorrow, if that's alright." Draco stepped away from the table he had been seated at.

"Right then. Feel—"

"POP" Draco disapparated.

"Better…mate…" James sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's what marriage'll do to you, Scout." He muttered to the dog curled up in the corner. Scout stood up, turned around, and laid down again in response.

**  
Pause Flashback

* * *

**

"So Dad planned this thing? He actually planned out how to kill hundreds of children. I can't believe this." Seth's eyes were burning with fury.

"Honey, please, just let me finish."

"This can't go anywhere," he mumbled to his hands, placing his face in them, rubbing his eyes hard. "How is this an answer to my question?"

Hermione drew up a stern tone. "Seth James if you don't—"

"Bloody hell…I was _named_ after him?!" Seth jumped from the sofa and around the back towards the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and poured water in it, downing it quickly. He took what he hoped would be a calming breath and walked back over to the sofa, calm as everything.

"Seth. Please." Hermione almost pleaded.

"Go on, mum." He said, frustrated.

* * *

**Resume Flashback**

"And why should we believe you, Malfoy?" the redhead glared at the blonde incredulously. "Not a chance in hell."

The Department of Dark Magic and Marks and Records was not a delightful place to be, Draco concluded. Especially when the only assistant available was the incarnate of Satan. He saw Hermione's disapproving look in his mind and took back his last thought.

"Security!" two men in black uniforms appeared immediately, prepared to do bidding. "Escort Mr. Malfoy to the holding cell on the second floor, call his family and notify them we have a dark wizard in our custody. I need administrative assistance up here to reach Alissitera Mongrayve and Ogden Luctrave at the Wizengamot and arrange—"

"Ginny." He whispered fiercely. "Malfoys do not beg. Neither does an English gentlemen. But I implore you hear me out."

//Kat

A/N: So…there it is. If you are confused about anything, feel free to message me. If you'd like to refresh yourself on the Fidelius Charm, HP-Lexicon dot com is as a wonderful place to look and gives superb information.

Thank you so much for reading, and please review.

_**If you can read it, you can review it.**_


	10. Fall Back Down

A/N: So, I'm trying something new. I'm writing shorter chapters and trying to see if that will prompt me to update more quickly (And, on the selfish side of me, prompt more reviews). It is the same style of writing; I have not degraded myself to fifth-grade writing to shorten the chapters. The story will continue at regular pace, with just less events in one chapter, but perhaps more intense. Please R/R and tell me what you think of this new idea!

**Chapter 10: Fall Back Down**

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"So Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's eyes were strained and his body was trembling. The long white fingers that had haunted his mind, conscience, and dreams drummed on a nearby table.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy, which you want the most in the world?" his slow voice drawled lazily.

Draco swallowed hard. His hands bound behind his back and his mouth gagged, he was on his knees in a dark room with a single window and a single chair. He supposed it to be around 5 or 6 P.M., but the day and even the month was a mystery.

"Speak up, Mr. Malfoy."

The blaze in Draco's eyes was intense, a hatred he had never known burning through them. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, is that any way to treat me?"

* * *

"So you're telling me that Dad went to the ministry, told them Voldemort's plan, and Dad agreed to help the ministry?" Seth stared at his mother in confusion. 

"Yes."

Seth glared at the glass coffee table between them inquisitively. "Alright, so what happened after that?" his sparkling grey eyes looked at his mother, begging her to tell him more about the father he barely knew. "Mum, I need to know." He sat back in the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

The brunette woman sighed. "The ministry worked with your father to stop the plan from getting carried out. James was captured and put in Azkaban for a couple years. Then he got the kiss a few years later, after the ministry learned more of his involvement with Voldemort. After that, everything seemed normal again. When Cassie was born, things started getting…" Hermione searched for a word. "Rocky."

Seth shifted in his seat and looked up at the ceiling texture.

"It was okay, though, and we got through. That's all I know. Your father left almost five years after Cassie was born, and I don't know anything else."

Seth nodded reluctantly. "Promise?"

"I promise, Seth, I've told you everything I know." Hermione's brown eyes met her son's grey ones with the utmost sincerity.

"Okay." Seth stepped swiftly over to his mother as she rose from her chair. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He walked to the fireplace and without hesitation, threw in floo powder and yelled "Professor Dumbledore!"

Hermione smiled slightly.

* * *

"How's Hermione?" the man asked Draco, who could sense a smile in his voice. He sensed and not saw because he refused to meet his eye, refused to look into the glare bearing down upon him. 

Draco gave a grunt.

"Always a beauty, I thought. Most stunning, really."

Draco grimaced in pain as his knees pressed into the gravel and dirt. He growled menacingly through the gag in his mouth. His eyes were fixed on the dirt floor instead of the man holding him here, for he was afraid if he let his thoughts linger too long on the piece of filth sitting opposite him in the chair, Draco might actually explode.

"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, you've left her, I see?"

Draco resorted to grunting again.

"Oh, now, now, Mr. Malfoy, what have we discussed about manners? Have you tossed the Malfoy way aside all for one mudblood?"

Draco breathed deeply, knowing that the man was trying to get to him. He simply flashed his eyes one look at the male before returning his gaze to the ground in front of him. The man flicked his wand lazily at Draco's mouth to remove the gag. The fabric dropped to the ground, limp with sweat and saliva. Draco swallowed, moved his mouth gently, and resumed staring hard at the floor.

"Look, I'm not going to beg. I'm not going to plead. I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. Kill me here and now."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't dream of it. The Dark Lord might, but never shall I have the pleasure of performing such an honorable task."

"I hear your children are doing well," the man said nonchalantly. He continued when he gathered no response."Seth is graduating this year, hmm?"

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Such a shame for a father not to attend his son's graduation."

"And you'll be at _your_ son's?" Draco shot quickly, not thinking.

"Crucio!"

Draco grimaced and bit his tongue. He needed something—anything to dull the pain that was coursing through every inch of his body. The pain stopped. He could hear a distant buzzing in his ears.

"You were saying, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" he laughed shortly but manically.

"You know what I'm talking about." Draco ground his teeth together, pain still coursing through his body from the curse.

"How did I do what? Become the Dark Lord's right-hand man? How did I convince him I was the one for the job?" he paused, and gasped in mockery. "Oh, you can't be asking how I escaped death, can you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed hard, his hands still bound together making his shoulder muscles tight. His body was in more pain than he could ever remember or would have cared to imagine.

"I would have thought you, of all people would realize the simplicity of the task. Really it was elementary in thinking and executing. All I needed was a willing soul." He grinned maliciously. "And that person groveled at my feet for me to choose him."

"Andrew would never have done that." Draco argued, struggling to believe himself. Andrew had been an old family friend: a timid boy who followed rather than led. He had obviously been mixed up in the Dark Arts through the wrong company, and had simply been in the wrong circle of people at the wrong time.

"Oh, contrary, Mr. Malfoy. Andrew Macabee _begged_ to take the potion for me; _begged _to take my place in Azkaban. And I, being the generous wizard that I am," he paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. "Granted his wishes."

"I don't believe you." Draco muttered.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you it's fact. But believe what you wish. Now, really, enough about me," he glared pointedly at the kneeling man before him. "What about you?" he twirled his wand lazily through his fingers, the supple wood making the slightest _swish_. "You seem to have…disappeared from the wizarding world. Surely you haven't renounced your ways?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, James."

* * *

_It takes disaster to learn a lesson  
You're gonna make it through the darkest night  
Some people betray one and cause treason  
We're gonna make everything alright  
((Fall Back Down))  
Artist: Rancid  
_

A/N: So...How did you like it? Are the short-chapters a 'go'? Let my know by reviewing! You really have no idea (or maybe you do) how frustrating it is to know that people read your story, but not knowing if they are hating, enjoying, or simply tolerating it. Please do me a favor as a reader and (possibly) a fellow writer. Review! I hope this doesn't come off as 'begging' for reviews. It's just something that has frustrated me immensely over the past few years.  
A huge thank you to all who took the time to review Chapter 9: _**Dragon Navi**_, _**Juicy-Fruit for Drako**_, _**Atlanta**_, and of course, my fantastic beta and best friend _**Bluebonnet**_. You reviewers made my day. ) Thank you for your support.

P.S. I was wondering...are there _any_ male writers/readers on Just a random thought.

**If you can read it, you can review it!**

//Kat.


	11. Someone I Used to Know

* * *

**Chapter 11: Someone I Used to Know**

Danni's cheeks tinged pink. "Really, Danni. You are," Seth said, staring into her sparkling eyes, though she looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin up with one finger. "Don't believe me?" he smiled down at her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She smiled more confidently. "You know, you're not so bad looking yourself."

Seth grinned cheekily. "Danni, I gotta go for Quidditch pre-game, but I'll meet up with you in Hogsmeade, right?"

"Right. I have some shopping to do," She smiled broadly. This, of course, meant she had no particular reason to go shopping other than the fact that her father spoiled her without shame.

Friday classes finished and that night was filled with Gryffindor quidditch celebrations and lots of drinking. Kameron Kramer had managed to score a few cases of butterbeer and smuggled in two cases of firewhiskey for the party. He was a regular hero in the sense of smuggling and had getting items past Filch almost down to a perfect art.

Friday night passed in a blur for Seth, who got to be a bit dizzy around three or four in the morning, before he finally dragged himself up to his dormitory.

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, greeting the seventeen-year-old Gryffindor seeker with a pounding headache and sweet chirp of a bird on the windowsill, which he _stupefied_ immediately. Seth sighed wearily; his whole body was heavy as if he was dragging around bricks. His head felt much the same: the only difference being that the bricks were bouncing. As he did after every party-filled night, he vowed never to take another drink of Ogden's Firewhiskey. This covenant, however, usually lasted only until the next victory of Gryffindor's quidditch team.

Seth trudged heavily to the shower and tried to refresh himself. Twenty minutes later, Seth sprinted down the staircases, dodging and jumping the missing, disappearing, and fake steps. He skidded to a halt out of breath just as Filch was beginning to shut the doors to the castle. He ran towards the decrepit caretaker and, with much flattery, was somehow granted exit from the castle, provided he walk to Hogsmeade.

* * *

He reached for her hand. The day was cloudy, as if the rain could pour out of the clouds at any moment. Their fingers interlaced perfectly as Seth led them in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. 

"So Danica, you've made your choice, I see." A smooth voice called out from behind the couple through the groups of people.

"None of your bloody business, Cayton," she called out, not turning around.

"Bad choice, Danni. Don't say I didn't warn you," he continued to call, but Danni could sense he was catching up. She quickened the couple's pace.

Danni suddenly stopped and turned around to face the young man. "Cayton, I do not need you telling me what to do."

Cayton grabbed Danni by the forearm and drug her over a few paces out of Seth's earshot.

"Danni how can you betray our family like this? What do you think you're doing; hanging around with someone like _him_," he inclined his head towards Seth, who stood several yards away, trying to pretend he wasn't listening to the conversation.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" she wriggled her arm free of Cayton's grasp. "This is my life—not yours."

"This is _our_ life. This is _our_ family. Your father may not care, but _I_ do."

"Cayton, what I do with my life doesn't concern you," she stared hard at the boy standing opposite her. "It's my life. And don't bring my father into this."

Cayton Fuller glared at his younger cousin. "Look, Danni, I don't want you to get hurt. His father has it coming to him from the Dark Lord. Please, Danni. Spare yourself the shame."

"Spare the _lecture_, Fuller. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine. That's how you want it to be?"

"Yes," she spat vehemently.

"Alright. As you wish," Danni began to walk away from Cayton and towards Seth. Cayton quickly grabbed her arm tightly and drew her to him swiftly. "But be sure to tell Seth your initiation is coming up soon," He whispered dangerously in her ear.

"Go to hell," she whispered, slapping Cayton hard across the face. A light red mark was left on his tanned and freckled complexion and his mouth hung slightly agape as she continued towards Seth.

"Sorry about that," she said, taking his hand in her own. The two continued down the streets toward a branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, whose grand opening was today.

The pair stopped short in front of the store. It was draped in black banners and the doors were shut. Danni looked at Seth questioningly, but he himself had no idea what was going on. The black décor and the emptiness of the shop was a striking contrast to the usually bustling, whirling, and blinking of the successful enterprise.

Seth led Danni to the front of the shop. The doors were locked. He looked around for some sign as to why the atmosphere around this particular store was so somber.

Fred Weasley emerged from around the side of the building. "Seth," he called hoarsely.

Seth's brow furrowed and he jogged to reach his favorite seller.

"Mr. Weasley…what—"

"Seth, I need your mother here. Soon."

Seth gave a small smile. "Mr. Weasley, she hardly does any magic at all. She'll never come back here. She wouldn't even take me to get my supplies first year. I had to come with a friend."

"She has to," his voice cracked.

"Mr. Weasley, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Ron…" he trailed off roughly. "Ron's dead."

Seth froze. "I…I guess I can floo mum and see what she can do," Seth sighed. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley."

Fred smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you, son," he sighed heavily. "The war was hard. Loosing George and Bill left us all in pieces. And then Ron survives the war and dies in a stupid duel gone wrong at the ministry…"

Seth nodded, feeling a bit awkward and not knowing what to say. He hadn't know this 'Ron' well at all, save for the stories he often heard from Harry and, very rarely, his mother. "I'm…I really am sorry, Mr. Weasley."

Fred nodded wearly. "You can use the floo in the shop," he flicked his wand and the doors to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes flew open.

The young blonde boy nodded. He glanced at Danni, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Do you want me to come?" she whispered. Seth nodded in response.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looked the same on the inside as always. Random products whizzed around the store at lightening speeds and strange clouds of smoke emitted from a couple shelves. Seth led Danni to the back of the store, into the office of Fred Weasley, whose name was printed on a gold plate that adorned the door.

He threw some powder in the fire and stuck his head through, shouting 'Home' as he did so. He felt dizzy for a couple seconds and when the whizzing stopped, he worked to focus his eyes and stop the pounding in his head. He hated head flooing. A familiar scene came to sight as his mother sat drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. While she didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world, she still refused to give up magic. She _was_ Hermione Granger, after all. She liked to be well informed.

"Mum?" he called softly.

Hermione looked curiously at Seth. "Seth, what on earth are you doing?" she sighed and chuckled lightly.

"Mum…Mr. Weasley asked me to floo you from his shop. He could hardly tell me, and he wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry he couldn't tell you himself but he really—"

Hermione laughed. "Seth, please just tell me what's going on that has your head in the fire."

"Ron's dead."

* * *

"I know," Harry Potter sighed. "I can't believe it." 

"You know the last thing I said to him, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting beside Harry on his sofa. She picked up a photo sitting on the coffee table of the trio in their sixth year--when everything had still been okay. Hermione tried to smile--tried to hope that walking back into the wizarding world she had sworn to abandon would be easy.

Harry looked at her inquisitively.

" 'I hate you.' That was the last thing I said to him before the war. I never saw him afterwards. You know the last thing he said to _me_?"

Harry shook his head.

Her voice sank several notches in volume. " 'I'll never stop loving you'." Tears poured down her face at the last memory she had of her used-to-be best friend.

Harry looked at the woman beside him, trying to remain strong. "Hey…hey," he held her hand softly. "Hey. Look at me," he strained to look into her eyes. "Hey, he knew you didn't hate him, okay?"

"Oh, but Harry…I did. At that moment, I really did," she moaned softly, staring at the picture, Ron's blue shining eyes gazing up at her with mirth. She sat up suddenly. "I can't go back, Harry."

Harry looked at her inquisitively. "What do you mean, Hermione? You have to."

Hermione shook her head resolutely. "I can't go back to the wizarding world," she sighed and sat back on the couch wringing her hands. "Harry, the last time I went to Diagon Alley was the summer before Seventh Year for my supplies. And I won't go back."

"Hermione…we need you."

"You don't need me," she smiled slightly. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry laughed out loud. "You're joking," He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled again. "Hermione…I need you to be there…with me."

Hermione regarded the man beside her. "I don't know, Harry…it's been so long. Everyone's going to ask questions."

"You're Hermione Granger," he said.

"I know, thanks," she tried to smile.

"You need to be here…where you belong."

* * *

"No…you don't understand, Seth. This is bigger than me." 

Seth stared at Danni. "Danni—"

"Seth, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm just going home for a week. There's some things I need to take care of."

Seth threw on his best puppy-dog face.

"Stop it!" Danni swatted him lightly. "Don't do that!"

"Please, Danni?"

"No. Seth, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be back on Monday. Then everything will be fine," She smiled bravely, masking the nerves that were ripping through her very being.

"I don't like it, Danni," Seth's tone became somewhat-serious.

"Everything's going to be _fine_, Seth. Will you trust me on this?"

Seth nodded.

"I don't like it," Danni sat on the couch, speaking softly.

* * *

"It doesn't matter what you do or don't like, Danica. What matters is that it's going to happen." 

Danni sighed. "Dad, please calm down. I'm going to do it, I'm just…not ready."

Blaise's face softened and he saw himself all those years ago, amidst the same battle Danni was currently fighting. "I know, honey," Blaise pulled his only daughter close and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: So. Review and let me know what you thought. I'm tired and frustrated of having so many hits and 3 reviews. I'ts insanely annoying. A simple 'i liked it' or an 'it was stupid' is perfectly fine. :-)  
This chapter goes out to** _Dragon Navi_** an extremely amazing reader AND fabulous reviewer.  
Also a shout out to** _Bluebonnet_**, and her amazing talentedness that is beyond my comprehension.  
Another thank you goes to** _Malfoy's Girl 01  
_I hope this story is not getting too messy with all the little plots going on. I'm hoping to smoothe out many plot wrinkles in the near future. 

Cheers.  
//Kat


	12. Gravity

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gravity**

"The service was beautiful."

"I can't believe it…at the ministry!"

"I heard she came back."

"He would have loved it."

"Hermione Granger. Did you hear?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell them all to shut up. She wanted to silence the whispers she knew were being passed around. But most of all, she wanted to go home.

"Harry, I have to go. I'm sorry, but—" she said, turning to he raven-haired man beside her. Hundreds of people stood outside. The memorial service had ended and Hermione couldn't wait to leave the wretched Hogwarts grounds that were temporarily holding her prisoner.

"Hermione." He regarded her somberly. "You can't run away from this." He gently grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

His words hit Hermione like a slap in the face. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry's green eyes, usually sparkling, but quite dull the past week, stared down into Hermione's eyes. "You heard me," he said softly, drawing her closer as she began to pull away.

She fought slightly, but when she realized it was futile, she resigned and leaned against him. The skies were dark, as if sensing the mood of the gathering that was congregated for the memorial service. "I thought it would be—"

"Easy?" Harry offered, pulling back to look at her. She was a mess. Her dark blue dress robes were stained with tears and covered in wrinkles. Perspiration glittered on her forehead, causing her wavy brown hair to stick to her head.

"Not easy," she said, beginning to shake again. She had shaken throughout the service, and Harry found it unnatural. He offered to take her to a healer. However, she refused, and Harry only gave in when he managed to force a chocolate frog down her throat. "Just not this hard." She leaned into Harry again, hugging him fiercely.

Harry hugged her back, surveying the remaining crowd. The Weasley family was scattered throughout, no doubt mingling and listening to old stories, smiling a false smile every so often. Harry had not seen a genuine smile on the face of any Weasley this entire week. Even Fred had kept his composure. It tore at Harry to see a once joyful and happy family so weary and broken.

But the Weasleys were not the only ones that had been shattered by loss. Looking down at the woman clinging to him for support, he worried that Ron's death might be one blow too many for her to handle. She had been strong over the years, but the depth of hurt and turmoil he now saw in her eyes and felt in her grasp testified to the fragile spirit that had been hiding behind the iron hard façade.

"Hermione," he said softly. "Let's sit down."

She immediately tensed in his arms. "No."

"Hermione you need to…"

"Am I interrupting?"

The pair turned to look at the elderly woman who had walked up beside them. Her hair, once fiery red, was dull and graying, and her eyes were strained and bloodshot.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, of course not," Hermione said, breaking away from Harry to gather the woman's hands in hers and giving them a squeeze. She stepped back towards Harry who put his arm around her comfortingly. He felt her shoulders tense against him uncomfortably. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"Aye. I appreciate you being here. I know," she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Ron would have liked it."

Harry stepped forward slightly, embracing his surrogate mother. "He would have loved it."

The woman smiled at him shakily and raised a hand to his cheek. "Thank you, lad."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in a daze as she turned to greet more people. So many people from the ministry and from the Trio's days at Hogwarts were in attendance.

Hermione glanced up at Harry, his green eyes soft and warm. "Ron would have hated this," she whispered.

"I know," he said, embracing the young woman again.

"Harry, I can't be here now…"

"It will only be harder later,"

"I can't do this, Harry. I thought I could, but I can't."

Harry stood for a moment, looking at her before sighing and offering her his arm. "Fine, but I think you need to do something first." When she looked at him questioningly, he answered, "Just come with me."

Without a further word he led her down a small path and followed it until they were no longer on the Hogwarts' grounds. Grasping Hermione's hand, he stood silently for a moment before they both vanished.

When they reappeared, Hermione looked around and took in her surroundings. They were standing on a small green hill which overlooked a grassy meadow surrounded by a simple unpainted picket fence. Seeing the various grave markers which filled the enclosure, Hermione felt her stomach clench. 

"Harry—" she began, but was cut off by his upheld hand.

"Hermione, you need to do this. I know it will be painful, but you need to say goodbye."

"I can't," she said simply.

"You need to."

"I can't. I can't say goodbye to someone who, the last time we spoke, I hated. I can't say goodbye. Goodbye is so…final. It's the end. It's over. Goodbye? Goodbye?" The feeling of the word passing through her lips stung her tongue slightly.

Harry simply stood, meeting her begging gaze without flinching. After squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, he sauntered over to a nearby bench and watched silently as Hermione walked uncertainly to a simple grave close to where the pair had appeared. She traced the letters engraved on it with her small, pale fingers.

"You just had to leave, didn't you?" Her voice was cold and angry, and it cut through the air easily. "I guess you never liked sticking around in one place for too long, huh?" She paused. Why did she insist on blaming him, even now. It certainly hadn't helped at all over the years. Perhaps…perhaps, it was time to move on. Kneeling slowly down before the headstone, her eyes began to water. "I..." she blew out a deep breath that was half a sob, "…I just wish I could have at least talked to you again before you…died." The last word came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I was just so angry and hurt that it took me this long to finally let go, and now that you're…gone…I can finally say what I should have said long ago." At this she let out a shaky laugh that was truly an attempt to keep from collapsing into tears. "I know I'm a little late, but Ron, I'm sorry. Sorry for all the horrible things I said to you; sorry for everything. You were better to me than I deserved, and all I did was answer with bitterness and anger. You didn't deserve that; I didn't deserve you." She sighed and stood up, feeling as if she was finally free of an overbearing weight. She turned back towards Harry to join him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, studying her face carefully and wondering if he had pushed her too far.

She gave him a small but sincere smile. "More so than I've been in a long time."

* * *

When they returned to Hogwarts, Hermione no longer felt trapped or panicked. She was able to meet the gaze of the people who stared at her without shying away too much, and she no longer felt the need to go out of her way to avoid people she had known those long years ago. She heard the whispers again, but they no longer irritated her as much as they had.

Harry seemed to notice the change in his friend because he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm proud of you."

She thanked him with a small smile and continued to walk with him through the crowd. As they walked she scanned the faces in the crowd. Many were familiar, but most she had never seen before.

"So many people," she commented, almost to herself.

"Aye," Harry agreed. "Few were as well liked as Ron was at the Ministry."

"That doesn't surprise me," Hermione said almost inaudibly as she looked around again; however, before she could say more she stopped suddenly, obviously distressed.

"Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"Those eyes…"

* * *

I feel gravity, holdin me down  
keepin my feet on the ground every time your around  
I feel gravity  
and I don't know what to do  
I keep on runnin from you  
--Gravity. Artist: LFO

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and_ reviewing _wink wink. I won't give anymore of my longwinded speeches on the matter, (my beta tells me I sound like a grumpy old woman) but, by now, you know how I feel.

I want to give a special thank you to Dragon Navi for her encouraging and faithful reviews! You're awesome and have helped me keep my sanity!

Also, thank you to all who are reading but not reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story.

Let me know what you all think about the 'shorter chapters but more frequent updates' deal (if you like it or not).

And last and least:: my awesome bluebonnet who basically wrote half of the chapter. (but I prefer 'co-wrote'). Anyway...she's bascially amazing and the best thing ever. So there. Oh...and pray for her, because she temporarily cannot find her pulse. )

cheers!  
//kat


	13. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 13: Cat and Mouse**

"You're sure about this?" 

"No." James cracked a smile.

Draco glared pointedly at the man sitting in the only chair in the murky room.

"But, either way, I win." James straightened his dark robes as he stood to cross towards the sole window in the room.

The young blonde man rubbed his wrists where the ropes had bound them just moments ago. Draco figured it must have been around eleven in the morning, and he was exhausted. The previous night had been…in a nutshell…hell.

James laughed. "You know, I've missed this. It'll be just like old times, right?"

Draco's eyes turned cold without responding.

"Remember in second year, when we charmed those—"

"I charmed," Draco grumbled.

"Right. _You_ charmed the ink bottles in McGonagall's class and then—"

"I remember," Draco said flatly. He rose gently from the dirt floor he had tried to sleep on the previous night. Leaning against one cold stone wall, he crossed his arms over his chest irritably.

"Are you ready?" James asked, tossing Draco his wand.

Draco sneered, his eyes daring James to counter him.

"Don't try anything, Draco. It's much too early in the game for me to go chasing you around Europe," James drawled lazily.

"Traipsing around Europe is the last thing on my mind," he grumbled, swishing his wand aimlessly.

"Alright then. That's a good lad," James chirped. "Off we go, then." James grabbed a coat from the chair and tossed Draco's jumper to him. James shuffled to the far side of the room and opened the door to more darkness. "After you." He gestured for Draco to precede him.

Draco obliged and felt the tip of a wand dig into the skin between his shoulder blades. He winced slightly.

"Turn here," James directed, shoving his wand harder into Draco's sore muscles.

Draco turned, and the arch he had just crossed under gave way to another small, dark room. This room had no window and was only illuminated by the dying embers of a fire that must have been left burning overnight.

James filed in directly behind Draco and waved his wand at the fire, muttering the word "Incendio." James took a small urn off of the only piece of furniture in the room—a dusty mantel above the fireplace. He opened the canister and shook out a fine green powder. "Now then," he said curtly. "Hogwarts. And only Hogwarts," he warned. "I know you are far from stupid, Draco, so please refrain from acting as such."

Draco took the dust and threw it into the flames. The embers roared up into a magnificent blaze, and Draco stepped into the green fire. "Hogwarts," he said reluctantly, knowing that James was also far from stupid.

James smiled as Draco disappeared. He threw his own powder into the fire and watched the flames snarl and glow a pale green. He stepped inside the fireplace. "Hogwarts," he whispered, his face set hard.

"Mr. Zabini, your daughter needs to understand that her attendance today is mandatory. That said, she also needs to acquire a sense of time, seeing as she seems to be _late_."

"Yes, My Lord." Blaise drew in a steady breath. A small pop was heard, and Danica Zabini appeared in front of two men dressed almost identically. Her father, Blaise Zabini, wore black robes with the hood covering his head respectfully. The man beside him wore dark blue robes and a smirk, his red slits gazing intently at the girl now kneeling before his feet.

"My Lord," she whispered, kissing the hem of his robes softly.

"Ah yes…Danica. Let it be noted, Ms. Zabini, that tardiness is not tolerated," he said coolly.

Danni nodded, standing up, her eyes traveling to the gruesome features that constructed a so-called face.

She heard a loud, blood-curdling yell, and tried not to flinch.

"Now then." Lord Voldemort clasped his hands together somberly. "We wait."

Draco stepped gracefully out of the flames that had deposited the pair near the gate to Hogwarts. James stepped out of the flames to lead the way. The great iron gates swung open, admitting the unlikely pair. James headed in a direction straight toward the castle steps.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, referring to the great groups of people that littered the grounds.

"Oh, didn't you hear?"

Draco shook his head. As of late, his already limited knowledge of the goings on of the wizarding world had become increasingly scant.

"The youngest Weasley boy died earlier this week. Really, Draco, you must keep up with these current events. It simply won't do to have you prancing about Hogwarts knowing nothing."

"Ron," Draco mused softly. So he had finally died. Draco wondered vaguely about the details but quickly swept the inquiries from his mind. The air was cold, a chilly breeze sweeping his cloak into the air and sending his hair into a frenzy. He ran a habitual hand through his blonde locks as the duo began to climb the steps to enter the Great Hall. He surveyed the crowd once more and felt a pang of bitterness. Who would be at his funeral? His disappearance had only caused the small ruckus it did due to his alleged alliance with the Dark Lord. Would his death even be worth noting?

He gazed through the crowd, seeing mostly a sea of dress robes in red and black and blue. The doors to the Great hall were opening slowly—almost painfully. The creaks in the old wooden doors seemed to be something of a sonic boom landing upon the quiet, peaceful mourners around Hogwarts grounds.

Silence. Frozen. Paralyzed. Flashes. Memories. Two seconds, and it was gone. But he had seen it. He had seen her. Her eyes had grown wide with wonder. Wide with some sort of hope that he didn't want to give her. Wide with some sort of dream he couldn't possibly show her. She had seen him.

"Oh yes…very smart girl, she was. One could tell she was made for the job—she was born to do it. It called to her." Phineas was saying conversationally to the other headmasters' portraits.

"Well, I say!" cried the portrait of a headmaster whose hat was askew and whose sagging skin looked like leather.

"Never expected to see those two in here again." A shrill voice cut through the room sharply. The voice came from a portrait home to a tan wizard with a balding head and with exceedingly large front teeth. The other portraits nodded in agreement, while all their heads turned towards the doors of the office.

"James Maridronne and Draco Malfoy," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore stated softly. "Fancy seeing you here tonight. Did you enjoy the ceremony."

"We didn't' go to the ceremony, Albus," James responded coolly, waltzing confidently around the office he had been in so many times in the past. He looked around the office, swiftly opening cabinets and drawers, searching intently.

"Such a shame; I heard it was beautiful. Anything I can help you find, Mr. Maridronne?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"No," James muttered harshly.

Albus smiled almost cheerily. "How is your son doing? I hear he's quite the potion master. But, as the muggles say, 'Talk is cheap'. Do tell me how he's faring."

"Shut up," James spat venomously.

Albus' smile dropped into a good-natured smirk. "Carry on your search, Mr. Maridronne, and good luck to you. Though you won't find it here."

"What won't I find here?" James rustled through several papers scattered on the desk, then moved towards the bookcases on the wall.

Draco sat in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. He looked up at the ceiling to find specks of green and red paint from the Holiday-themed Splatter Darts. The office hadn't changed much, but it felt empty. In fact, everything felt empty these days. He glanced beside him to see an identical copy of the chair he currently occupied.

He took in a sharp breath.

It was December 1995: his fifth year had just begun, but exams were already looming. The last thing he needed was—

**FLASHBACK  
**_"Detention?!" Draco Malfoy stood abruptly from the chair he had just been sitting so calmly in. The chair tipped backwards, slightly startling Fawkes. "I was PREVENTING the fire in the Great Hall!"_

_"Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy."_

_His manners were slipping fast, his calmness was long gone, and his tolerance for this school, its rules and regulations, and the administration had diminished greatly. "Professor, it's Christmas Holidays, can't you look over this just this once?" His Malfoy charm still evident beneath his anger._

_"While I appreciate your House's desire for more…holiday cheer…I find it hard to look over the destruction of half of the decorations meant to add to said holiday cheer. I understand you have slipped out of quite a bit of trouble already this year, and I cannot allow you to continue to, as the muggles might say, 'cheat the system'."_

_Draco spoke evenly and coolly and slowly. "I do not give a damn about the system."_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. He took a piece of parchment, dipped his quill, and began writing. He raised his hand with the parchment in it. As if on cue, the door to the office opened. Hermione Granger strode in confidently, her eyes flashing. Draco groaned audibly, earning a sharp stare from his adversary._

_She set the piece of parchment Dumbledore had handed her on the desk, reaching up to tie up her hair as she read the instructions through thoroughly. She nodded in compliance to the Headmaster. Albus stood from his chair and crossed to the door. "I'll be seeing you soon." The door clicked shut, and the unlikely pair were left alone._

_Placing both hands on the arms of the chair, he pushed himself upright until a meaningful cough prompted him to take his seat again. "Malfoy, I don't want to be here any more than you, so don't make this difficult."  
_**END FLASHBACK**

"MR. MALFOY!" James' voice had risen several notches.

"What?" Draco started, looking around the office.

"I said, don't make this difficult." James shuffled some papers in a drawer and threw up his hands. "This is useless. We'll look elsewhere. Malfoy, let's go."

Draco stood from his chair to follow James, who was already opening the office door. The spiral stone steps seemed to go on for miles, and Draco was relieved to sight the back of the gargoyle. He pulled his hood over his head, as James did the same, and the pair stepped out of the passageway.

"What you going to do about it, Granger?" A voice to the left sneered.

"Awww, she's got no brother to save her this time." Another boy cracked haughtily.

"Get away from me," Cassie Granger said roughly, drawing her wand to the two boys.

"Oh, look! She's got a wand!" The first boy cackled.

"I said get away from me."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"_Pertificus Totalus_," Cassie shouted at the first boy. Turning to his comrade, she smirked. "Any preferences?"

The boy, wide-eyed and open mouthed, turned from Cassie to hurry in the opposite direction. Cassie eyed the boy on the ground. "That's what I'm going to do about it, Emerson. "Finite," She muttered begrudgingly.

Jason Emerson stood. "Not bad, Granger. For a second year." He closed the space between them. "But next time," he said, his voice near her ear, "you won't be so lucky." He strode off towards his common room. Cassie sighed heavily, leaning against the closest wall. She slid down to sit on the stone floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

James smirked at Draco. He peered around the corner of the niche they had slipped into. "Daddy's little girl, eh?" he whispered to Draco.

"Don't you dare touch her," Draco said vehemently.

"Oh Draco, surely you know I'm not the type to turn down a dare?"

"Merlin help you if she gets hurt. If she so much as falls down the stairs—"

"Now, now, Draco. Let's not get hasty." James scanned the immediate area and quickly cleared the space. Without hesitation, he walked briskly through the hallways through the Great Hall to the doors. They swung open, and the sun hit the pair's eyes with full force.

The grounds had cleared considerably, with only a few groups of people still conversing. Draco glanced through the small cliques, searching intently. He felt a muggle watch being placed in his hand and looked at James.

"Portkey," James said simply.

"You can't use Portkeys in Hogwarts—haven't you ever read—" His sentence was cut off when a tugging sensation filled his abdomen. His body was being squeezed: he couldn't breathe.

And then it was over. It was a room he remembered all too well. He felt seventeen all over again. "What the hell is going—"

"Draco. It's been too long."

Draco clasped the outstretched hand and embraced the man before him.

"Blaise."

* * *

We made plans to grow old  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?  
-Cat and Mouse: RJA 

//Katina


	14. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 14: Guardian Angel**

"You look like hell," Blaise said, surveying the man before him with a smirk. The pair embraced again as if two lost brothers.

"Good to see you, Blaise. Really good," Draco said after the two parted.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasure." A cold voice drawled somewhere to Draco's left.

"The pleasure is all mine, My Lord." Draco immediately recoiled from a stinging sensation in his left cheek. James had slapped him…hard.

"How dare you?" James seethed with hate.

Blaise stood off to the side of the scene, his mind racing a mile a minute and his heart pounding deep in his chest.

**FLASHBACK  
**"_Why? You're asking me 'why'? How dare your tongue speak such insolence to your father? Get up, you worthless piece of—"_

"_Please! Plea—ase." A woman's shrill voice was gasping for breath. "Please, Henry. He doesn't know what he's saying."_

"_I know damn well what I'm saying, Mother. And I'm asking 'why'."_

_Blaise felt a tight grip on the collar of his robes and tasted his father's dank breath on his lips. "How dare you question the Dark Lord? You _will_ be punished for your impudence, boy." He was thrown to the ground with force, his wrist twisting to an odd angle._

"_Henry, you're right! He's just a boy! He's only 16!"_

"_And you will learn your place, Evelyn." Henry pushed Evelyn into a nearby sofa. Her head hit a lamp, sending it shattering to the floor. She lay motionless on the sofa._

_Blaise felt…nothing. He felt no sympathy. This woman who had dubbed herself his 'mother' had not the slightest inkling of the definition. She was a strong woman: full of will-power and confidence. But something about husband number 5 had weakened her considerably. Blaise wondered vaguely about the use of the Imperious Curse, but swept the thought from his mind with a flippant attitude._

_Henry stood over Blaise. Henry's eyes had become fiery with rage, his cheeks red from shouting, and his ears a pallid color. "I'll tell you again boy: You _will_ be at the ceremony next month. You _will_ be initiated. _My_ name will not be tainted over your impertinence. You _will_ bring the muggle girl. You _will not_ question any more of the Dark Lord's orders. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Blaise glared at his current father-figure and stood silently, wincing at the pain in his wrist. He stood up straight, swallowed thickly, and stared, countering the man before him._

_Henry spoke clearly and evenly, emphasizing each syllable with impressive force. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_His eyebrows arched sarcastically, Blaise took one last look at Henry, and spit at his feet. He turned and headed toward the front door, never looking back.  
_**End Flashback**

* * *

She had slipped into the tower a few minutes ago with a Disillusionment Charm to leave him the package. He couldn't see her. Not tonight. Her charm had broken when she had laid the package by his bed, her breathing had seemed to stop at the prospect of being so close to him. She had drawn back the curtains to find an empty four poster, and shakily cast another charm.

She stole down the stairs silently and quickly: the Disillusionment Charm she had cast had been done in such haste, with such shaky hands, her heart beating so erratically, she hardly relied on its endurance. She walked quickly through the Gryffindor Common Room.

She glanced at the fire, and saw a shadow thrown upon the wall. Her eyes traveled to a figure lying on the couch. With a small sigh of relief, she strode to him, her breathing again unstable.

She drank in every contour of his face: the way his eyes were set just a little far apart, the way his eyelashes curled upward, and the way one eyebrow was slightly uneven due to a charm that had backfired in fourth year. She looked at the way his concave nose sat on his face, sprinkled with the faintest freckles. His lips were smooth and parted slightly as he took in deep breaths. Her eyes traveled to his hands, one lying lightly on his chest, the other hanging off of the couch, open lazily. His breathing was steady, his strong chest rising and falling every few seconds. A red blanket was draped messily over his stomach and legs, and she saw his feet sticking out from the cover. A bold shape of green ink stood out—the tattoo on his ankle seemed to glow. She gently took his dangling hand and laid it across his stomach, hoping he would not wake: he slept as soundly as if she had not touched him. Her hand found itself on his chest, feeling his heart beat, and a few tears spilled from her eyes. She did not bother to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I'm so sorry."

Seth grunted and Danica pulled her hand away instinctively. His body shifted slightly, and Danica almost got up to leave. She should have left. She needed to leave. But she didn't.

She kissed him softly on the lips, and whispered "I love you." in his ear. She stifled her tears, as it would not do to appear red-faced and blubbering, not to mention late.

Seth stirred and opened his eyes. "Danni?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, adjusting them to the darkness. He propped himself up on his elbows. She was at the portrait before he said another word. "Danni, is that you?"

She tried to walk out. She should have. But she couldn't. He would suspect her anyway. Her Disillusionment Charm had broken the moment he said her name. She spun and returned to the sofa, kneeling beside him.

"Seth, I love you," she said. Was that anxiety she heard in her voice?

The desperation in her voice worried him. He kissed her chastely. "I love you," he paused, searching her face. He could feel her wavering breath on his cheek. He grasped her hand and intertwined it with his. Her pulse was out of control. Her eyes were wide, her mouth turned down at the corners, her small was nose so delicate. He inhaled, hoping to steady his own heart. "Danni: what's wrong?" he demanded when he hoped his voice was steady enough to mask his own concern.

"I'm sorry, Seth. But I love you. I love you so much. I would do anything for you. You know that, right?" Her words were rushed, whispered in a rough tone.

"Danica, calm down." His voice was softer, rushed, but more gentle.

"I need you to know that I love you. More than anything in this world."

"Danica. I do. I know that." His brow creased. "You know I love you, right?" A small hint of worry crept into his voice. "You know I love you more than anything? That I'm nothing without you. You're everything to me, Danica. Do you know that?"

Danica didn't respond. She could hardly look at him. Her eyes diverted to anything else in the common room. She rose abruptly and raced up the stairs to retrieve the package she had set at his bedside. Back at his side, Danica fell to her knees, hysterics threatening to overcome here. A small, paper-covered, oddly shaped lump rested in her shaking hands. A note attached to the top of the package read _Open at 1:00 AM_. She placed it in his hands, panic and a million other emotions raging in her mind.

"Danica," he persisted. "Do you know that I love you?"

She kissed his cheek softly, her cheek resting against his for a moment. She pulled herself away. With one final longing look, she whispered almost inaudibly in her ear. "I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you." She left immediately, casting a Disillusionment charm on her way out.

"Danica, Danica wait!" Seth jumped from the couch and started after her, but Danica was gone before he reached the portrait. "I love you." He called softly, hoping she would hear.

* * *

"Dad, are you alright?" Danica had just sidled up beside him and Blaise jumped slightly, smiling apologetically down at his only daughter.

"I'm fine, Bella," he muttered, putting his arm around her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly, "I'm really sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry." His grip around her waist tightened and he kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry for everything."

Danica nodded, her eyes far away.

"Ms. Zabini, how nice for you to join us this evening," Voldemort drawled, abandoning Draco to cross to Danica.

He stroked her face with a long white finger. Danica tensed and spoke through clenched teeth. "My Lord." Her curt acknowledgement rang through the mid-sized room.

Voldemort smiled, the slits in his eyes narrow as he surveyed Danica. "You are ready, then, Ms. Zabini?"

There was something akin to a hesitation when Dania's shaky voice said, "Yes, My Lord."

"You have prepared? Your assignment is complete?" Voldemort turned to stare at Draco even as he spoke to Danica.

"Yes." Tears slipped down Danica's cheek, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Then we will begin promptly." Voldemort stood in the center of the room. His wand levitated Draco and threw him against the wall roughly. Draco settled himself, his head hanging low. James stood to the right of Voldemort, and when the latter nodded, Draco almost gasped in horror. James walked slowly over to Draco and pushed back the sleeves of his robes. The dark mark lay dormant, untouched for so many years. Draco muffled a small cry of pain when the vivid red mark became black at James' touch.

Tall men and women in dark robes with hoods began appearing in the small space. Each, after a few moments of bowing to Voldemort, finally glimpsed Draco. One Death Eater, a man with a black goatee, raised his wand angrily at Draco and muttered, "_Crucio_" with an intense hatred in his rough voice. Voldemort strode to the man and ripped the wand from his hand. The pain in Draco's body stopped abruptly, the wand realizing it was no longer under the control of its master. Voldemort snapped the wand cleanly and threw it on the grown at the hooded man's feet. "If it be worth stooping for, there it lies," he hissed. "But make no mistake: our 'friend's'," he spat the word, "actions will be well taken care of. But that is in my power. Not your own."

The Death Eater sank to his knees, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. "My apologies, My Lord. Your servant knows the ultimate power you hold."

But Voldemort had already left before the Death Eater had finished. He stood near Blaise and Danica. "It is almost time." His voice commanded respect, and those that heard it fell silent; a sense of awe and wonder filled the room like a heavy blanket.

Danica swallowed thickly, clutching her father's hand. Blaise closed his eyes, wishing for a better life for his daughter. He lowered his head to her ear. "It _will_ be okay, Danni," he said fiercely. "Trust me." Danica nodded imperceptibly; hearing, but not believing. As much as she loved her father, she could not agree. As much as she trusted her father, she could not at this moment—she didn't have enough strength.

Death Eaters slowly crowded around in a circle, leaving Draco on the outside, a detail to which he did not object. However, his hope was soon shot down as Voldemort called to him. The force that had been holding him down was gone, and Draco stood precariously. "Draco Malfoy. Traitor to my power, my people, your family. Come stand at the sides of those you betrayed." Draco obeyed and was at Voldemort's left side instantly. He held his head high, battling himself over what role to play at this moment. "Look into the eyes of your brothers and sisters, Mr. Malfoy. Those who take pride in my name. In my beliefs. In our struggle." Draco looked at a point between the pointed hoods of two Death Eaters across from him. He was looking far away, to the point where his life had taken a turn.

**Flashback  
**_He was sitting in a dark room with a single light bulb, much like the rooms he saw on muggle TV in a police station. There was a cold, hard, metal table in front of him. He sat on a cold, hard, metal chair and waited, hands tapping a rhythm every once in a while. He had been here for an hour or so._

_The holding room of The Department of Dark Magic and Marks and Records was a very lonely place to be, Draco decided. He drummed a few more tunes, every once in a while, humming to keep his anxiety at bay._

_The door clicked._

_The incarnate of Satan, Ginny Weasley, strode in. Her hair piled up on her head in messy curls, she sat down in the chair opposite Draco and folded her arms. "Talk." She said curtly._

"_A misson. From Voldemort. To attack the muggle school. On Corner Road and Marthanville Road." Draco was speaking in fragments, not able to make a complete sentence for lack of air. His voice was hushed, as if afraid Voldemort might be on the other side of the two-way mirror. His hands drummed the table nervously. "I need help. It will be happening next Wednesday. I can give you the name. But you must promise protection for my family. I have a wife and a son—"_

"_I'm aware, Malfoy."_

"_I can't let them get into this."_

"_You brought them into this the moment you went running back to your precious Lord Voldemort." Ginny spat._

"_I can't live like this anymore," he said, almost ignoring her comment. "I can't make them go trough this. I can't keep living this lie. This is not who I am."_

"_Please, Malfoy. You suddenly had a change of heart?" She laughed incredulously._

"_I didn't fight with him in the final battle!" Draco's voice was harsh, meant to make a point, and it did._

_Ginny sighed, staring into Draco's eyes, searching for something. "How do I know you aren't lying—"_

"_I already told you—"_

"_Be reasonable, Malfoy. Look at it from my perspective. How am I to be sure?"_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Among other things, such as giving us names, take the Veritaserum, and then we'll see where we stand."_

"_Give it to me," he said simply._

_Ginny pointed her wand at Draco. A small drop of clear liquid appeared in front of his face at eye level. When he opened his mouth, with a flick of Ginny's wand, the drop zoomed into his mouth. Draco's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly and he stared straight ahead at some point beyond Ginny's fiery red curls. Ginny readied herself._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Draco Cygnus Malfoy."_

"_Are you married?"_

"_To Hermione Jean Granger. To us was born a son, Seth James Malfoy."_

"_And why do you want to help the ministry?"_

"_I don't want my son to become what I am."_

_Ginny was slightly taken aback, but pressed on. "What do you know about Lord Voldemort's plan to attack a muggle school?"_

"_The job was assigned to me and James Michael Maridronne. We are to take over the muggle school on Wednesday this week and kill the muggle children. Silencing charms will be placed over each classroom individually, so as not to alert muggles. The attack will begin at nine o'clock and proceed from there. The expected time is a half hour. The school will then be set to fire to erase all traces of evidence."_

"_Are you willing to work with the Ministry in order to foil the Dark Lord's plan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you aware that, should you fail to adhere to Ministry standards, you will be prosecuted as a Death Eater?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny conjured a drop of antidote to fly into Draco's slightly parted lips._

_Draco returned to his alert self and focused his eyes on Ginny. His seriousness was not to be missed as his eye bore into hers. "Thank you."  
_**End Flashback**

Draco looked around the circle of Death Eaters, picking out faces, matching names. Blaise Zabini stood across the circle from him, his daughter quivering imperceptibly, except to Draco, at his side. He noticed a tall, corpulent man three people to his right. He was Marcus Flint, troll-like as ever, his dark hair a mangled mat sitting on his head. To Flint's left was a woman Draco thought he recognized from Hogwarts, but he couldn't be quite sure—until she opened her mouth.

"My Lord, the darkness is waning. The sun will be coming up soon."

His repulsed stare bore through Alea Jugson. Alea had been a close member of the Slytherin Gang at Hogwarts with Draco and James, among others. Countless times she had seduced Draco to get her way. He shuddered at the memories. Voldemort's stare was enough of an answer for her childish remark, and he resumed staring at the center of the circle, as if waiting for something. The sky was black—it was the middle of the night. Maybe midnight or one.

Danica was trembling now.

Draco felt a change in the air.

In the moment it took Draco to close his eyes to draw a deep breath, there was a thud on the ground.

Danica shook violently, though hardly noticeable with the screams and cries of the circle of Death Eaters. More tears fell from her eyes as she tried to look away, but seemed unable to do so.

Draco opened his eyes and his heart stopped. "No," he said, disbelief and rage surging through him.

Voldemort's velvety cool voice slithered through the room, sliding down each person's body like a bucket of ice. "Mr. Malfoy." He was looking at the center of the circle at a young man who had just appeared. "How considerate of you to join us on your birthday."

* * *

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
-Your Guardian Angel: RJA

/Katina


End file.
